Forgive and Forget
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: Ven, Sora, and Roxas have made it to college. There past has not been forgotten but buried. But now they have college to overcome. Plus, what happens when Terra accidentally get's Ven pregnant? Plus much more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ventus POV

Welcome to ATL's sequel. To any new readers I'm not telling you to go read Always Time to Love but I suggest it.

One other thing, the summary is not all encompassing. There is so much in this story I couldn't get it to fit. So bear with me as we go.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once, I don't nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. I have a copy of 1,2, chain, and 358/2 but that is, as close to owning KH as I'm ever going to get.

Warning: In ATL I had to put theses in every chapter. This time there are only a select few that will contain stuff you need to be warned of. There will be at least mentions of abuse and rape. Lot's of yaoi (meaning boy x boy loving). If you have any problems with the aforementioned I kindly ask you to leave.

Pairings: Unlike ATL I am putting in 5 (yes I mean 5) main parings. This means 5 problems within this fic. It also means if I follow the plan as it is right now I have 34 chapters to write *sigh*. This also means that I have to give everyone 'screen time' so there will be points in time where I'll end a chapter and you would like to see what happens next with a specific couple and it'll be a while before they get another chapter to themselves. If you notice these do not worry trust the author. I do chapters a certain way for a reason. Just trust me and read. Now then, here is a list of pairings ( a * next to the name means they are a major paring not just passing mentions)

Terra x Ventus *

Riku x Sora *

Axel x Roxas *

Sephiroth x Zack *

Zexion x Demyx *

Leon x Cloud

Marluxia x Larxene

Now with that long rambling moment out of the way, enjoy the first chapter! =)

XXX

"We're here!" Sora cheered jumping out of the car after the four-hour trip to Destiny Islands mainland.

I stretched and climbed over my sleeping boyfriend to start unpacking the moving trucks. Yes, I said trucks. There are nine of us moving into the dorms in this three-van caravan. Nine? Who added on to our little group? Well, Demyx, Aqua, and Xion decided to join us. Not like we mind. They've all been great friends.

"Ven, yours' and Terra's stuff is in the second truck," Cloud said getting out of the van I had been in.

"Can someone wake up the dead weight?" Marluxia yawned getting out of the third van Larxene in tow.

"I'm on it!" Zack called.

I shrugged and started unpacking the van. Terra can deal with a horrible wake up call. I opened the back of the truck and paled: of course all of Sora's shit would be in the front.

"So! Give me a hand with your crap!" I yelled.

No response, I turned around to try and locate him only to come face to face with none other than Riku. He sighed and moved passed me to get some of his and Sora's boxes.

"Need help?" Terra asked with a yawn.

"Of course," I grumbled, passing a box of Aqua's things to him, "She's on the fourth floor with us".

"I know. We all are at this point. Xion pulled some strings and is now rooming with Aqua, remember?"

"Yeah, I thought you slept the entire time?"

"Most of it."

With that Terra walked off. I shook my head in annoyance and grabbed another box, which was another box of Sora and Riku's crap. I walked away from the truck and looked back at it. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

I collapsed on top of the last box, panting from having to walk up and down four flights of steps so many times, bringing in not only my stuff, but everyone else's. To add to that, somehow Terra's and my crap was still the last stuff out.

"Tired? We still have to unpack and move furniture," Terra chuckled moving a few boxes off of his bed, "You need to start into lacrosse again. We have a team, you know".

I stuck my tongue out at him and moved away from my box. Terra chuckled, starting to move the beds into an L-shape. I helped him move the beds together and started moving the desks to the far wall while he started unpacking. Once those suckers were moved, I made my way over to the suitcases and started unpacking both of our clothing. It was starting to get dark out at this point and I was very close to just saying "Screw it!" and unpacking tomorrow.

"Don't worry we're almost done," Terra chuckled.

I growled softly and shoved the suitcase away, "I'll finish tomorrow!" I grumbled and flopped onto my bed.

I heard Terra sigh and then the sound of a few boxes being shoved under his bed. I buried my face in my pillow and closed my eyes, ready to sleep after such an exhausting day. As fate would have it, this day was not over yet. I felt the bed dip down as Terra pulled me into his arms. I smiled and nuzzled into my boyfriends chest. I smiled and let my self start to drift off to sleep.

"VEN! TERRA!" Sora yelled our door banging open suddenly.

Terra and I both jumped and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Oh, sorry. You haven't finished unpacking? Oh well. Anyways, there's a floor meeting right now. Hurry up!" With that, the brunette blur disappeared.

I looked up at Terra who was starting to stand, dusting himself off in the process. Our peace was shattered. What just happened? I must have looked as confused as I felt because Terra offered me a hand and smiled gently.

"We have to meet our RA and the rest of our floor. It won't take long," Terra assured.

I took his hand and he lifted me up, wrapping me in a soft embrace. I sighed and reached up for a kiss. He met me half way. Our moment was cut short when Axel rushed in and grabbed Terra by the arm and dragged him out.

"We're waiting on you two," Axel growled," Sora's hyped up on sugar and I for one just want to go to sleep".

I pouted and followed after them. Why can't I have a peaceful moment with my boyfriend? Well hopefully this won't take very long at all. We stepped into the boys' lounge and were met with a couple of stares. Axel practically threw Terra down next to a bouncing Sora. Something tells me Sora woke him up. I plopped down next to Terra and he sent me an apologetic smile. I just shrugged back in understanding.

"Now then," a chipper female voice started, "I'm Yuffie and I happen to be the RA for the girls side of the dorms. At the moment your RA is in the hospital and will not be able to be here until the end of the week. So for now, I get to watch the entire floor!"

It is too late to be that excited. Something tells me that Sora and Yuffie will get along great.

"Okay, I'm going to do a roll call and then go through the dorm rules. Tomorrow I expect everyone to meet in the girls' lounge at noon so we can get to know each other," Yuffie started, at what I swear was a hundred miles per hour.

I heard a chorus of groans from around the room. Tomorrow was Sunday. We don't need help from an RA to get to know each other. It's going to be one of those get in a circle and say this or say that. I hate those! Apparently I'm not the only one.

"Come on! It'll be fun! If any of you try to skip out I'll drag you there myself," Yuffie scolded.

Everyone nodded reluctantly: "Good," she continued, "now for roll call."

She started calling names. I drowned most of it out and set my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"He's here," Sora called jabbing me in the ribs, "Wake up."

I started, having not noticed I drifted to sleep during roll. Really I just want to go to bed.

"Alright that's everyone," Yuffie nodded putting the name list away," Now for the most important rules. First, this hall is only freshman and sophomores so there should be absolutely no alcohol. I mean none. If anyone is caught with any alcohol, they will be put on probation and have to deal with the law too. Next, this is a non-smoking building. So no cigarettes in or near the building. I also shouldn't have to say this, but no illegal substances. Quiet hours. It is to be quiet in this dorm from ten at night to seven in the morning. On weekends it's midnight to seven. Alrighty! That's all for tonight. See you tomorrow at noon. Or else".

I stood quickly and quietly. I was going to go back to my room and sleep. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed it was eleven. When did it get so late?

"VEN!" Then I was tackled by Sora.

"What!" I groaned trying to get him off of my back.

Sora wrapped one arm around my neck to hold on and held the other up in the air as if I were a bronco. I growled and sat down on the ground. Sora was not expecting that and ended up sliding right off me. I immediately jumped up and hid behind my chuckling boyfriend.

"Who gave him sugar?" I growled glaring at Riku.

Riku sighed and slumped over in defeat," He was being lazy. I didn't think one measly chocolate bar would last this long…"

"He comes off of a sugar high when said sugar wears off. He needs to burn energy," Roxas noted from the sidelines.

"You mean RIKU needs to burn his energy," I growled sending Riku another death glare.

"Come on! I'm fine! LET'S GO! I WANT TO GO OUT!" Sora called bouncing around the room.

"I'm going to bed," Axel sighed and tried to duck out of the room.

"Oh no your not," Roxas grumbled and grabbed his lovers wrist dragging him back into the room.

Axel sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be dragged around. Riku decided to try and take responsibility for his actions.

"Sora, you're going crazy. Come on. Back to the room," Riku sighed trying to drag Sora away.

Said brunette struggled as much as he could. Riku eventually got fed up with it and picked his lover up, throwing the kicking boy over his shoulder and walking away.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one night," Axel said, trying once again to move out of the room.

This time Roxas let him with a soft sigh, "I wish you luck sleeping with those two next door".

With that, Roxas also left us. It took a second for his finally statement to hit me.

"Terra… We're next door to Sora and Riku, are we not?" I muttered twitching.

"I say we bunk with Axel and Roxas. The noise will be greatly lessoned," Terra sighed.

I nodded quickly and we ran off to my younger siblings dorm room. I could already hear Sora's moans coming from the their bedroom halfway down the hall. Sometimes I wonder how the two of them can even be in a sexual relationship. But Sora and Riku love each other. I just have to remember that Sora, unlike Roxas and I, was able to completely put the past behind him. Almost like Seifer had never happened. I sighed and knocked on Roxas's door. I heard a grumble and a very pissy looking Axel opened the door for us.

"I know you're tired but could you spare the floor?" Terra asked politely.

"Roxas?" Axel called back.

"Don't care!" Roxas groaned.

Axel nodded and let us in, "Take my bed for all I care".

"Sure?" I whispered.

"Let me sleep!" Roxas growled stuffing his head under his pillow.

Axel nodded and Terra and I jumped into the extra bed. I swear even though we could hear Sora and Riku a few doors down I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

XXX

Hope you all liked it. Sorry this chapter took forever and a day to get out. I 1) got stuck in the middle and 2) I'm taking an art class (ends on the 25) and it's been zapping my creative energy. I promise weekly updates though, now that it's out. So much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's a day late… art class zapped my creative energy. It's over now so my creativity is coming back. Also sorry it's a little short. Introduction like chapters tend to be that way with me. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: How I love not really having to put these in anymore!

Chapter 2- Sora's P.O.V.

"SORA!" I heard a voice yell, jolting me awake and causing me to fall out of the bed.

"Ow… what was that for?" I grumbled, glaring up at the owner of the voice that had awoken me.

"It's eleven thirty love," Riku sighed and offered me a hand, "We have to meet with Yuffie and the rest of the floor remember?"

I pondered over it for a minute. Last night was a bit of a blur for me. I remember having a chocolate bar and then… oh, crap… I went nuts last night didn't I? I groaned, shaking my head furiously.

"So?" Riku asked, concerned.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and immediately I jumped into his arms, "Whatever I did last night I'm so sorry! Everyone on the floor must think I'm crazy right now…"

Riku sighed and tightened his grip around me, "Well let's make today a fresh start then".

I nodded into his chest and smiled softly. I'm so glad I have Riku. I really am. A soft knock then sounded through the room.

"Coming," Riku called.

"You'd better not be! We heard enough last night!" Demyx replied.

Riku sighed again and moved away to get the door, "Not what I meant."

It took me a second to realize exactly what Demyx meant by that statement. But, when it's meaning hit my…

"Riku…"I whispered hoarsely.

It's not like Riku and I hadn't had sex before. Once or twice. It's just… after Seifer, I need an occasion. It needs to be special. Like birthdays or our anniversary. Something like that.

"Have you ever dealt with Sora on a sugar high before?" Demyx asked coming to stand in front of me.

I saw his hand wave in front of my face and I blinked coming back to reality, "Riku…" I whispered again.

"Sora what's wrong?" Riku asked voice shaking.

"Ri, he never remembers things from when he was on his sugar high clearly," I heard Demyx whisper to my lover.

Riku nodded and calmed a little. He knelt down in front of me and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I wasn't planning on anything sexual last night. You jumped me," I cringed but he continued on, "but I know you better than you think I do. Please note that you're in absolutely no pain and fully clothed. Our clothes never came off last night. I didn't want you to regret anything in the morning".

I relaxed and nodded, "Riku, I love you so much. Thank you…"

"No problem."

"Now then, with that out of the way, has anyone seen Ven or Terra? I woke Axel and Roxas but Ven and Terra weren't in there room," Demyx piped up.

"There's a simple explanation for that," Ven's voice called from the doorway, "Terra and I slept in Rox's room last night. You two were too loud".

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry".

"How much do you even remember?" Ven sighed.

I shrugged. Ven shook his head and in exasperation, "Well, get into fresh clothes and meet us in the girls' lounge".

I nodded and Demyx rushed out of the room too, slamming the door behind him.

"If that's what your like on a sugar high, I would hate to see you with alcohol. We'll stay far away from the parties," Riku chuckled placing his lips against mine.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled away before he could deepen it, "Agreed. Now then, I need to make a good second impression. Help me choose clothes".

Riku shook his head and agreed. After much shuffling through the small closet we picked an outfit and (after dressing) we rushed off to the girls lounge. Thank the lord Roxas and Ven saved us seats. This place was crowed. But then of course you have thirty-two girls and thirty-two guys (for those of us who wish me to spell this out a bit better that means there are 16 rooms on the girls side of the hall and 16 on the boys side.). I have no clue how we all fit in that small room!

"WOW you really all came!" Yuffie called happily, "Now because it's so crowded in here I suggest we do our ice breakers outside!"

That brightened the mood and everyone rushed to follow Yuffie outside. In all the commotion I got separated from Riku and the others. I figured I'd catch up to them when we got outside. We all made it outside in one piece. That much I was thankful for. I was able to locate the others and was going to go join them when Yuffie started to speak.

"Alright we'll start simple and then it'll get harder. Everyone close your eyes and I'll choose your partners."

Cue the groan. I really don't get why people hate icebreakers. It's a great way to meet new friends. I very much enjoy them actually. So I closed my eyes and waited. After a while I felt hands pushing me somewhere. I was suddenly stopped and had to keep myself from opening my eyes.

"Okay open up. The person in front of you is your partner. I want you to find out there name, birthday, favorite food, favorite color, hobby, and major. Begin!" Yuffie called happily.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a cute little blond female. She was fairly short I would say 5'4'' with golden blonde hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes were jade green and she was wearing a bright orange sleeveless top with green short shorts and goggles around her neck (1).

"Well I'll go first!" we both started.

We blinked for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I like you already. I'm Rikku (2)" Rikku extended her hand to me.

I took it with a large smile plastered on my face, "Sora".

"Well then Sora I'll start. I was born on February twelfth (3), I love sushi, my favorite color is yellow because it's so happy, I love to tinker, and I plan on becoming an engineer!" She chirped.

"Well Rikku, I was born on June twentieth, I'll eat anything especially if my youngest brother, Roxas, cooks it. My favorite color is…aquamarine, I'm a dancer and I plan on majoring in dance but am not sure yet."

"Alright everybody. Now comes the next part. You are to introduce your partner to everyone else," Yuffie called.

The rest of the day was full of introduction games. Once everyone was introduced Yuffie had us shuffle around placed one person in the center had them spin around three times and then list off all the names or birth days, or favorite food, etc. Of everyone. It was a long but fun day. I hit it off really well with Rikku. Man that was going to be confusing. Riku and Rikku? Once it was finished (and all of us could tell you at least the names of everyone else) we grabbed some food and headed back to the dorms to eat.

"That was fun!" I chuckled falling into Riku's lap.

"You seemed to get along with Rikku quiet well. Is it the name or something?" Axel joked.

I shrugged and popped a French fry in my mouth.

"I think you got along with her too well," Riku grumbled.

I shook my head and bounced up placing a kiss on his pale lips, "There's only one person for me. So chill and let me have female friends".

Riku nodded and relaxed a little. I know it's a whole new world and all, but I would never do anything to hurt Riku. I loved him too much. I smiled softly and nodded. It would take some time for him to get use to all the freedom I suddenly had but we'll be fine. I just know we will.

XXX

1. It's Rikku's outfit from Final Fantasy X not for KH2

2. Please don't confuse the Riku (as in our Sora's boyfriend) and Rikku (from Final Fantasy X and KH2- she's one of the Gull Wings)

3. A lot of notes on Rikku. I decided to use her English voice actor's (Tara Strong) birthday. Note this is her voice actor in Final Fantasy X.

So that's chapter 2.

VERY IMPORTANT!

So I'm in need of characters to fill space. So I leave that to my loyal reviewers. I am asking for some original characters. I plan on using all the characters given at least in passing mention. Though that may change if I get too many. Anyways all you have to do if you so desire to put a character into this story is leave a review. In it I need a character name, appearance, personality, and major.

Till next week! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know you all are about ready to kill me for not updating weekly. I have excuses, none of which are very good. Basically it boils down to my parents being home and being under their constant supervision (you know how they love family outings). For those of you who don't know me directly, they hate fanfiction and would kill me and take my computer (though I need it for school) if they found out I wrote any of it. Also I was helping my horseback instructor with a camp from 9-3 this past week. So I ask, with what time do I write? So I'm making up for it. I am planning on getting two more chapters to you this week. So this one is for last week. Then one for this week and one to make up for the wait. Sorry. Really I am.

Chapter 3- Roxas POV

FINALLY! First day of actual school. I'm sick of doing nothing! I know it's only been a weekend but… okay I'll let you all in on my little secret… I've been having this foreboding feeling recently. The same kind of feeling I used to get when Ansem was still around. It only seems to happen when I have nothing to do. I've been trying to put it to the back of my mind but it's not working. The last thing I need is to become paranoid. Ansem's in jail! I have nothing to worry about! I hope…

Anyways, that's why having something to do that can occupy my mind is absolutely perfect. Plus my first class is Biology! I even have lab today. Unfortunately, it starts at nine in the morning. Axel's first class is at ten and I really don't want to wake him up early. He can get grumpy. Extremely grumpy. I'm used to it at this point. I've dealt with it this long.

My cell phone buzzed on the dresser signaling it was 8:15 AM. Time to get up. I carefully untangled myself from my lover and turned the phone's alarm off. I slipped quietly out of bed and threw some clothes on. I was opening the door to do all my bathroom necessities when my boyfriend woke up.

"Morning!" I called happily shutting the door.

"Mornin'" he yawned.

I chuckled slightly. His hair tended to be an absolute mess when he awoke. He stopped his yawn and sent me a halfhearted glare.

"Class?" he mumbled sitting up in bed.

"Bio."

He nodded and flopped back down on the bed. I shook my head and darted out of the room. Once finished in the bathroom I found it was only 8:30 so I headed back to my dorm room. I expected Axel to have fallen back asleep. I was meet with a pleasant surprise when I opened the door. Axel was up and dressed. I smiled and rushed over to give him a good morning hug and kiss. He ruffled my hair slightly a smile plastered on his face.

"I thought we should get breakfast. You're class is right by the student union so we'll grab a breakfast sandwich and I'll walk you to class. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go!"

I pulled away from him, grabbed my backpack, and threw it over one shoulder. I had an hour break at least between classes but that's not a lot of time to come back to the room. I have Biology at 9, speech at 11 with everyone, Chem with Terra at 1, and biology lab at 5 until 8 at night. It would be a long day, but that's all right with me. I was about to walk out the door when I though of my student ID and room keys. Never forget those! I grabbed them off the bedpost and rushed out the door to join my lover at the elevator. I didn't expect to see Sora and Terra there.

"What are you two doing up?" I asked getting into the elevator with them.

"Well I have my Jogging class at nine thirty and I need food before that," Terra shrugged.

"I've got my intro to performing arts at nine and I saw you guys and decided to join you!" Sora chirruped.

I shook my head. At least I wasn't the only one with an early class. We all grabbed breakfast and headed over to the biology and chemistry lecture hall. Sora said his goodbyes and rushed off to the dance classes across campus while the rest of us sat in front of the lecture hall and ate. Once finished I gave Axel a quick kiss and rushed into the lecture hall. I've never been in a classroom this big. I should probably sit towards the front, so I scooted into the second row where there was a seat. I endws up next to a girl with taupe hair and these pale rose-colored eyes. She remained me of a subdued version of Marluxia. She was wearing a metallic silver T-shirt with a V-neck and a pair of steel red skinny jeans along with steel green converse. She was searching through her light brown messenger bag almost frantically. I ignored her at first and grabbed a notebook and a pen out of my own bag. If I needed something else, I had it in my bag.

"Umm… excuse me?" The girl next to me said quietly.

I looked over at her and smiled. Might as well be friendly, right?

"What's up?" I asked.

"I seem to have forgotten my pen. Could I… maybe borrow one? I'll give it back after class, I promise."

I nodded and reached into my bag and took out a simple black pen, "I don't need it back. It's just a pen. I'm Roxas," I said handing her the pen with a smile.

"Hanami," she blushed.

It was then that our professor walked in and started passing out the syllabus. For the rest of the class we discussed the course schedule and objectives. All in all this would be a fun and easy semester. Lots of stuff on cells. I'm really good with cells. Once we were dismissed. I set my stuff in my bag and started to head out of the room. A thought suddenly struck me. It was a bit of a long shot but what's the use in not trying?

"Hanami?" I asked turning back to her.

"Yes?" she said quickly and slightly startled.

"What lab section are you in?"

"Oh. Tonight's lab at five."

"Me too. Would you like to be my lab partner?"

She smiled and nodded, another blush forming on her checks.

"Alright. See ya then."

With that I left the room and was debating on going back to the room or just waiting by my speech class. I was so deep in thought that I somehow managed to pass right by my boyfriend. I have no clue how I could miss him. With the crimson hair and all.

"What, I don't even get a hello?" Axel called in mock hurt.

I wheeled around to face him startled. I shrugged and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Come on Roxy. I've been waiting here for an hour. Let's go back to the room before speech," Axel sighed.

"We'll have to leave pretty quickly…" I started.

"But would you really rather sit outside the classroom? Rox, you're not that much of a book worm."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right. But get those perverted thoughts out of your head right now. I will not be late".

"Damn it! You know me too well."

I smiled and took his hand in mine and we made our way back to our dorm room. He was opening the door to our room when I suddenly got that foreboding feeling. Normally it's just like a tug. But right then. I could have sworn someone was watching me. It was way more than a tug. I jumped and looked around in a panic. I'm just paranoid; there's nothing to be afraid of. I kept repeating that over and over. I shook it off and stepped into my room. The feeling was still there. I'm fine. I'm safe. Axel's here. Stop freaking out! That would be when I swore I saw Ansem sitting on my bed and I panicked. I jumped and spun around as fast as I could and bumped right into Axel. I was completely out of my mind. It didn't even register that it was Axel. I yelled and punched him square in the jaw in my attempt to get away. Ansem was there. I had to get away. I had to. I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Roxas! It's me, Axel! What's wrong?" Axel asked extremely concerned.

I finally calmed down and fell to my knees. Axel was in front of me in an instant. I felt his arms wrap around me and my breathing finally slowed down.

"Are you okay, love?" Axel asked quietly rocking me.

I shook my head and buried it in my lover's chest whispering a soft "I'm sorry." Axel gently kissed to top of my head soothingly.

"What just happened Rox?" He whispered.

"I'm not crazy," I whispered back.

"Of course not Rox. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"He was here wasn't he? Please tell me you saw him."

"Him?" Axel asked and started to ponder whom I meant, "Love, there was no one in this room besides us…"

"No he was on my bed! Waiting for me! I saw him!" I cried.

I didn't imagine it. I'm not going crazy. I shook my head furiously into Axel's chest. Axel held me tighter letting me relax again. Once I had calmed down again I pulled away slightly and looked up into my beloved's emerald eyes.

"Do you think I'm crazy…?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"No. I think you need some help forgetting the past. That's all. You spent a good portion of your life with that bastard. Roxas, I think we should seek help. I just want what's best for you."

I turned away from my lover's gaze. I didn't want help. But, after that…

"Roxas look at me," Axel sighed and turned my head back to look at him, "I'm worried about you".

I looked deep into those caring eyes of his and nodded. It would be for the best.

"We'll find a psychologist and see if they can help," I whispered.

"I'll always be right here next to you. You can always count on me."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can we keep this between the two of us and my mom?"

Axel nodded and gently kissed my check. I gave him a soft half hearted smile as he pulled away.

"It won't be that bad. Relax. Watch, you'll be in and out of there in no time flat," Axel smiled back.

I nodded and pulled him into a soft kiss. I pulled away and he brushed my face gently.

"I love you," I whispered, "I love you so much. I can't even put it into words".

"Same here Rox. Same here."

Then there was a knock on our door, "Axel, Roxas, you in there? We have to leave for speech," Riku called in.

"Coming!" Axel called, "You up for class?"

"I will not miss the first day. I'm fine," I sighed standing up and throwing my bag back on.

"We'll go looking for someone tomorrow. Oh, and call you mom…"

"I'll let her know tonight. Come on, let's go. I need something to occupy my mind."

I opened our door and was met by Ven and Riku. I put on a smile and closed the door once Axel was out.

"Let's go," Ven smiled.

We heard the elevator ding and started running, all of us yelling for someone to hold it.

XXX

So that's chapter 3. I know, dark already. But this fic will get nowhere near the intensity of ATL. By the way, thank you to everyone for their OC's. They'll appear randomly though out the story. Special thanks' to ccsakura21 who's OC appeared already. Thank you, I needed a biology major!


	4. Chapter 4

I told you five main pairings, didn't I? Here's the second to the promised three chapters. One other thing, I have decided to add mentions of Reno x Rude in here.

Warning: I still hate these but this chapter needs it. Not for blood or gore or violence like ATL. If any of you really don't like Sephiroth x Zack or don't want to read a lemon, the ! shows the start and finish of the lemon. Man this is the first one so early. Well, after ATL I can put them in! It's so nice.

Chapter 4- Sephiroth's POV

I swear if he wakes me up one more time…

"Morning Sephy! What's on the list today? I need to get out of the house! Maybe we could go visit Cloud and Leon! Yeah let's do that!" Zack called, bouncing in front of the bed.

"Zack, get out of this room now!" I growled.

Please remind me why I'm dating this nuisance. Zack, being Zack, didn't even flinch and kept bouncing up and down in front of the bed pleading with me to get out of the house. By the way did I forget to mention the time? I have yet to sleep past 5:00 in the morning because my bedmate can't stay still. It happens to be 4:30 right now and he wants to go see my brother. Can we think about this for a second? There is no way they're awake.

"Maybe later," I practically hiss.

"Why not NOW?"

"Zack, as incompetent as you tend to be, I figure you can read a clock."

Zack paused and slowly turned to look at the clock behind him. I heard him chuckle in a scared way.

"There is no way it's that early," he pondered.

"The clock says it is, so it is. Now then, may I please go back to sleep?" I grumbled throwing the covers over my head.

"But you're already up! We could at least go out. Oh! Let's get breakfast!"

"What the fuck don't you understand about four thirty in the fucking morning!" I hissed.

Zack paused knowing he went too far. I peaked over the covers to send him a glare to reinforce my point. He threw his hands up in surrender, looking like a kicked puppy as he scooted out the door. Okay, maybe I went a bit to far, but I'm tired! How can one person have so much energy? I sighed and collected myself. I turned on my side and tried to go back to sleep. I soon found I couldn't. It was too quiet. It was never quiet in this house. Zack's even loud and fidgety in his sleep. He snores and kicks and rolls over. Crap… I'm used to it. I sigh and give up on the idea of sleep. I should probably apologize to Zack. I mean he really didn't deserve that. When did I go soft? Years of military training and years of war and after all that, I go soft. I reached up and messaged my temples in annoyance. I sighed and left our room… I just said "our" didn't I… someone shoot me. I'm getting attached. I found myself downstairs outside of our kitchen… I just said it again. Great.

"Oh! Seph you're up!" Zack called moving away from the stove.

I found myself leaning against the doorframe as Zack bounded over to me. I was braced for a glomp when he stopped a few paces in front of me. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Zack squeaked.

I shook my head a little letting him know all was good between the two of us. It was an immediate reaction. He jumped me. I swear, if he had some sort of dog-ears they would have perked up. I'm pretty sure I saw a tail wagging too. Of course, I was not expecting him to jump at me (although I probably should have) and I found myself on the floor, Zack over me with a happy grin on his face. I found myself smiling a little.

"I win!" Zack proclaimed.

I sighed and nodded in defeat. Zack cheered and gave me a quick peck before getting off of me to go finish making breakfast. I'll clarify a little. Zack has this "game" in which he attempts to get me to smile. If I smile, he wins. I guess it comes from my "lack of emotion" as Cloud puts it. I finally pushed myself off of the floor and moved back into the kitchen. I went over to the cabinets and got out plates, cups, and silverware.

"So you decide to make breakfast instead?" I muttered setting the table.

"YUP! Pancakes."

"Sounds good."

I took my place at the table and waited for Zack to finish cooking.

"I made coffee too," Zack called.

"I hope you didn't have any. You're hyper enough already," I sighed getting up to get a mug.

"Nope, none for me!"

Once my mug was filled, I sat back down. I was soon followed by Zack.

"I can make more if you want," he added as he sat down to eat.

I must say I was amazed how quiet it was while we ate. By the time we finished, the two of us had decided to go visit my mom down the street and to meet up with Cloud and Leon for lunch. We were about to head out the door to go see Mom (might I note it was 8 by then) when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and opened the door slightly.

"Reno? Rude?" I questioned.

"We have company!" Zack called rushing to the door.

Reno and Rude were spies during the war, for our side of course. They, not knowing any other life, chose to stay with Kairi when she took over the rule of Hollow Bastion… I mean Radiant Gardens. I guess I should explain that one. Years ago, before Diz's father took the throne, Hollow Bastion was Radiant Gardens. When Diz's father took over, he changed the place from a peaceful and advanced city to a war machine to be feared, renaming it Hollow Bastion. Well, Kairi took over and is now restoring the old ways and laws. And back to reality.

"Yeah… are we interrupting anything?" Reno asked.

"Of course not! Come on in!" Zack called before I could answer. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" he kept going even after we could no longer hear him.

"Sephiroth, can we talk to you for a second?" Reno asked quietly.

"I knew you came here for a reason," I grumbled stepping outside closing the door behind me, "He'll be back in short order so make it quick".

"This will take some time and it's better we talk alone," Rude answered in his normal monotone pointing at the sleek black BMW behind them.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" I sighed.

Reno chuckled almost collapsing over on himself as Rude handed me a sticky note. I raised an eyebrow at him, asking why he had pink post-it notes in his suit pocket. He nodded towards Reno quickly and I nodded in understanding. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and quickly wrote a note to Zack so he wouldn't worry. I opened the door and put it on the inside before following Reno and Rude to the car. I scooted in next to them, happy they didn't make me sit in the middle.

"Drive," Rude said as soon as my door closed.

The car started and Zack appeared out of the house looking very confused. I sighed and turned away from the window to face the two spies in the car with me.

"What do you two want?" I grumbled.

"You really care for him don't you?" Reno sighed.

"Cut to the chase!" I growled.

"Queen Kairi has asked for your assistance," Rude spoke simply.

"With what?"

The two of them looked at each other as if trying to decide how many limbs they would have left after they told me.

"Spit it out," I growled, already on edge.

"Well…" Reno started looking at Rude for support.

I noticed Rude take Reno's hand before he spoke, "She's in search of a bodyguard. She asked specifically for you".

I don't think I could have sent a more deadly glare when I said, "Tell me you're kidding".

"Would we be here if we were?" Reno sighed ducking behind Rude.

"And Zack?" I growled.

"You would need to discuses that with her," Rude responded, seemingly unfazed by my anger.

"I have a lot to discuss with her then. I highly doubt I can refuse?"

"In that you would be correct," Reno nodded.

"When do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"I don't plan on staying long. I'm done with fighting. I can be ready."

"Back to his house," Rude ordered the driver.

It was quiet on the ride back. We came to a stop in front of my house. Zack was sitting outside, waiting for me, slumped down on the steps. I really didn't want to give him this news. I saw him sit up as the car rolled to a stop. I moved to open the car door and let him in on everything that had unfolded when Reno set a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him quickly.

"I know it's hard to leave someone you love for any amount of time. Please understand you were our last resort," Reno explained.

I was about to retort with and angry "and how would you know anything about love" when I saw Rude squeeze Reno's hand in reassurance. I relaxed and nodded.

"I really don't plan on staying long," I sighed and got out of the car.

Zack got up and attached himself to me. Reno and Rude drove off quickly and without a word.

"What did they need that I could not be around?" Zack asked quietly.

"Come back in the house. We have a lot to discuss," I sighed, giving him a soft kiss.

Zack smiled softly and nodded. We made our way inside and to the living room. I sat down and he plopped down on my lap setting his head on my shoulder. I sighed and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong? That's your comforting pose," Zack said, relaxing a bit.

I didn't speak immediately. Zack sat quietly and waited for me. Sometimes he can really understand me. I looked down at him and couldn't help the small smile that came over me. I can't really lie can I? I really am in love with him. I can't imagine a life without him. I think that's why I was so hesitant to go. I didn't want to leave him behind and at the same time I really don't want him any place where there's fighting. I guess you could call it protective. Finally I broke the silence and let it out.

"I'm going to Radiant Gardens for a while, hopefully not to long. Kairi feels she needs a bodyguard. With all the radical changes she's making, there are bound to be people out for her death. So for the time being she needs my assistance," I sighed.

"Can I come?" Zack asked giving me his puppy dog pout.

"Maybe. I have to ask Kairi. It depends. This isn't going to be a long trip. I won't let it be. I was hoping to live a peaceful life..."

"Alright. But," Zack jumped up back to his normal self, "You have to call me at least once a week. And, if you're going to be gone for longer than a year, you can't leave me here".

I shook my head at his antics but reached up to cup his chin anyways, "Promise," I said.

With that I sealed our lips together. Zack was a bit surprised at my forcefulness but relaxed into the kiss and I deepened it. After a few minutes I pulled away hovering a few centimeters away from his lips.

"To the bedroom?" Zack asked.

"Let me think. I don't know when the next time I'm going to see you is. But, I have to pack. My ride will be here in the morning…"

Zack cut me off with a quick kiss, "Shut up and stop thinking".

I nodded and we made our way upstairs into the bedroom.

!

No more talk was necessary. I crushed my lips to his again. He immediately leaned in to the slight pressure. My tongue gently probed at his bottom lip, asking for entry as I pushed him onto the bed. He let me in eagerly wrapping his arms around me as he landed with a soft thud. It felt good to be with him. I really had no clue how I was going to survive any period of time without him. He suddenly pulled away for air. I looked at him once as I caught my own breath. He was slightly flushed and his hair just a little tousled. Our eyes met slightly and I smirked evilly. He was mine tonight. This night had to last me for only god knows how long and I was going to make it count. Judging by the look in his eyes he was thinking the same. I reached over and pressed our lips together again possessively. His lips parted immediately and my tongue was hot inside his mouth. He followed my lead immediately. Letting me have the control I needed. I grabbed at his hair pulling gently and he let out a soft moan. Not that Zack was a masochist or anything of the sort. It's just when he gets into things any contact can drive him crazy. And judging by the hard bulge in his pants that I can feel against my leg he was very into it already. It had been a while since we had any sexual escapades. He started pulling at my shirt. Our lips parted and I smirked moving to remove his shirt instead. Then out lips were sealed again. My hands were harsh as they wandered over his torso. He moaned into the kiss as my hand brushed one of his nipples. I pulled away and attached my lips to his neck and he provided me with another moan. I can only imagine how I was going to miss this. Going to miss him.

"Why are you going away again?" Zack panted.

"Because I have to," I muttered pulling away from him slightly to look him in the eyes, "If I could stay I would. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

With that I threw my shirt off. Then it was back to work. He lifted his head with a soft moan to give me more room to work. One of his hands started wandering over my back and the other tangled in my silver locks. Needy heated touches roaming everywhere they could. I needed him and he needed me. I needed to be close to him one more time. My hands were also wandering but stopped at his nipples giving them a soft pinch. He let out a loud moan and arched into the touch.

I pulled away form his neck with a predatory smirk "Like that?"

"Damn it Seph! Less talk!" he growled. "I'm normally the chatty one!"

I complied and went back to his neck and gave a sharp bite. He cried out in pleasure and pain. There would be a mark there later. That way everyone will remember he's mine. I noted that unless he wore a turtleneck (which he hated), he could not cover that mark. I pulled away with one last lick to the abused flesh. I moved lower, taking one of the already hard nubs in my hot mouth. He couldn't help but moan. I switched back and forth from one to another but pulled away quickly. It's fun to torture him a little. I sat up straddling him and looked at him. He looked back, meeting me with lust filled eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Shut up and do it!" he growled.

He reached over and tried to drag me back to him. I didn't let him for a second.

I chuckled softly and nipped his ear playfully, "You're mine. Don't forget".

Finally I let him drag me back down and sealed our lips together again. During the kiss I reached down and slowly, torturously slowly, removed his belt. He bucked his hips slightly and let out a soft menacing growl to let me know to get a move on and stop teasing.

"You don't scare me puppy," I whispered huskily.

But I decided to take the hint and it one swift movement I pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles. I looked him over for a while just to tease more. I noticed that he was starting to feel bit uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

"It's okay. You're gorgeous and you know it," I muttered.

He blushed and turned his head away. It's funny how body shy he is after all the times we've done this. I placed my hand on his chin and moved his head until our eyes were locked. I smiled before kissing him softly this time. Reminding him I care and that he's more than some sort of sex toy. So may people think I can't be this way, but with Zack… I just lose myself.

I pulled away with a small smile. Zack smiled back. I wrapped my hand around his hard member and he jumped slightly from it. I chuckled softly.

"Relax?" I whispered in my ear pumping him slowly.

"You just scared me," He growled.

I kept my hand moving lazily with a lose grip up and down his shaft teasingly. He bucked his hips up into my hand to get more contact. He moaned my name as he bucked into the soft touches. I pulled away not letting him get much. I could tell he was going to get angry with me so I decided to be nice. I moved down the bed between his legs and wrapped my lips around him. He gasped and tried to buck into my mouth. I bit him sharply and he yelped in pain. I moved one hand up to keep him from doing that again. He looked down at me with sorry eyes before falling back onto the pillow from the pleasure.

"Seph!" he panted close to his climax, "I'm gonna…"

I don't think so puppy. I pulled away and sat up as he finished my name.

"Sorry puppy. Not yet." I teased.

"Would you stop teasing me!" he groaned.

"Patience, Zack."

I rocked back and pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them somewhere in the room. I moved back to him and presented three fingers to him. He took them in his mouth with no prompting, sucking greedily. I moaned softly as he flicked his tongue over the tips of my fingers seductively. I pulled them away when I felt they were wet enough. With that I pulled his legs over my shoulders. I wanted to see his face that night. Soon I probed his entrance with one of my digits. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. That's really good. My lips were on his, keeping him distracted as I added another. That one hurt him. I felt Zack tense against me. I ran my fingers through his hair to try and help him relax more. It worked and I started stretching him gently, using a scissoring motion. Soon I added a third and final digit. He winced but stayed fairly relaxed. I slowly pumped my fingers in and out of him trying to find his prostate. It took a second but I finally found it causing him to arch his back with another cry of my name.

"Found it," I cooed.

Then I removed my fingers. He whimpered in disappointment. I was not going to leave him hanging this time. I was throbbing too and couldn't hold out much longer. I positioned myself quickly. He looked at me and nodded, telling me to go ahead. So I guided my cock into him. Once I was completely enveloped, I stopped and waited for his signal. I would never hurt him. I always waited for him to be ready no matter what.

"Kay," he nodded after a minute.

I moved my hips slightly pulling out of him until only the head was inside still. Then I let myself push back inside, setting a slow pace for now. It took a few thrusts for me to hit his prostate again but as soon as I did it was pure bliss for both of us. He called for me to move faster and harder. I complied happily, never once missing his prostate again. I knew I would not be able to hold on long. He had to cum first. But I could tell he was close too. A few more thrusts and he came with a cry of my name. I followed very shortly after, spilling my seed inside of him.

I pulled out of him gently and rolled over to lay next to him. He curled up next to me and nuzzled into my chest. I pulled the sheet under us off of the bed and wiped the cum from his body. Once finished I threw the sheet to the floor and pulled the blanket over the two of us.

!

"I love you," I whispered, gently running my fingers through his hair.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking up at me.

"I love you."

He paused, a bit shocked. "You've never said that to me…"

I shook my head and gently smacked him behind the head, "Shut up about it. Take it or leave it".

He shook his head, "That's my Sephiroth. Just so you know, I love you too".

I smiled and kissed the top of his head as he set his head on my shoulder, "Sleep well".

XXX

There, Chapter 4 complete. Hope you liked! Yeah for quick updates. Chapter 5 is almost done and will most likely be up tomorrow. If not first thing Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

You can't tell me you weren't expecting that POV. At this point you're all going "but Roxas!" right? Everything in good time. I warned you in the beginning to just trust me. So for now, pairing number 5! Enjoy.

Chapter 5- Demyx POV

Can I please be done for the day? Why did I become music major again? That's right, I love my sitar. I couldn't see myself being anything else. Well somewhere along the way I managed to get twenty credits and it sucks! Everyone else I know has fifteen or sixteen. Thank god it's Friday!

"Hey Demyx, you okay? You look bushed," Ven asked coming to meet me as we made our way back to the dorms.

"It's been a long week. I need a break and I have so much homework!" I grumbled.

"You think I don't? I'm an English major. Do you have any clue how many essays I have to write this weekend?"

"Well you're taking your taking literature and freshman writing. So I'll guess one for each of those and a speech to write for Principals of Speech?"

"Exactly!"

"Yes but I've got a contextual listening for aural skills, an entire opera to analyze for music theory, and a whole chapter to read for music history, not to mention I'm supposed to practice for another three hours today!

"Fun, fun. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

At this point we made it back to the dorms. Everyone was waiting outside for us so we could go get dinner. It was five after all.

"Hungry?" Terra asked, being the first to meet us, giving his lover a soft kiss.

I looked away slightly. It's not that I mind. No, it's great that my friends are together and that they're happy. It's just… I miss Zexion… Like, really badly. That's part of the reason I'm going crazy. Not that I don't like it here. I love this school, I really do. Everything just isn't as exciting or fun without him.

"Dem?" Axel called, shaking me slightly, breaking me from my trance.

"Huh? What?" I asked quickly.

"You coming? You must be hungry?"

I nodded and the two of us rushed to catch up to the others who were waiting not to far away. As soon as we got there Axel grabbed his lovers hand and I felt alone suddenly. Friends surrounded me but they were all couples. I was the odd one out. The third wheel. I sighed and felt myself deflate. I started watching my feet sadly. Maybe I could go home for the weekend? No, I would need a ride or a gummi ship. Maybe he could come visit… no he's got to be ready for school on Monday… maybe.

"Earth to Demyx!" Sora called, snapping in front of my face.

I blinked and came back to reality yet again. I smiled half-heartedly at him to let him know I was there.

"You okay?" Sora asked quietly.

I shook my head and let out a sorrowful sigh, "I miss him…"

"Zexion?" Roxas asked.

I nodded. Sora smiled and I was enveloped in a hug.

"You should go see him for the weekend," Riku supplied.

"How? I have no money. No car…" I started but a phone was suddenly shoved in my face.

I blinked a few times but took the cell and put it to my ear. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Sick of school already?" Zexion sighed.

I think my heart stopped. Maybe I just needed to hear his voice. I suddenly felt a lot more like myself and broke out in a smile.

"Not really! I just miss you!" I chuckled straightening up.

"What, you don't have your own phone?"

"I do. It's in my room. I refuse to take it to my music lessons."

"Sounds like you."

"Exactly. What cha' doin'?"

"I happen to be on my laptop booking you a flight back to Twilight Town."

I paused for a second. I really was not expecting that one, "You what?"

"I've been expecting a call like this for a few days. How's a flight in about two hours sound?"

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule."

"Going… going…"

"I think I'm free for the weekend. When's the return flight?"

Sora and Axel sent a thumbs up and everyone else had a silly grin on there face. I suddenly noticed that we had started back towards the dorms.

"Sunday and noon," Zexion answered with the slightest hint of a chuckle.

"Short, but it'll have to do," I sighed, "Book it, I'm going back to pack".

I heard a soft click in the background, "All set. I'll see you at ten at the airport".

"Looking forward to it!"

He hung up first and I did the same. As soon as the phone closed I jumped for joy. I completely forgot that I had Riku's phone in my hand and almost threw it. Thank the lord Terra grabbed it from me and handed it back to its owner.

"Well, he's only a little excited," Riku sighed pocketing his phone.

I jumped on him thanking him and everyone else over and over. This was going to be the best weekend ever!

XXX

Finally! I made it back to Twilight. I rushed off of the gummi as fast as the passengers in front of me would allow and straight to baggage claim. Not that I had anything but my backpack. I knew that Zexion would be waiting there. I must have been nothing but a blur to everyone in the airport as I raced through it. Even that fast, it still took too long to make it to baggage. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and scanned the area for my boyfriend. Where was he? It took me a while to find him. The sad part is I only found him because I spotted Marluxia's pink hair.

"ZEZZY!" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

"What took you?" He asked quietly hugging me back.

"Be nice! I can only move as fast as the people in front of me!"

He shook his head softly in slight annoyance. I pouted for a second but decided quickly that there was no time for it. I was only here for a day after all. So I kissed him instead.

"You two are drawing plenty of attention. Let's go," Marluxia sighed dragging me off his older brother.

"NO! Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against my captor.

"Zexion shook his head in slight annoyance as he picked himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off and moved to follow after us.

"Do you have any bags?" He asked before I was pushed out the airport doors.

"Nope. Just my backpack," I chirped finally getting out of Marluxia's grip.

I settled next to my lover, took his hand in mine, and smiled down at him. It is kind of funny how he got the short genes. Everyone else in his family is so tall.

"Am I driving back?" Marluxia asked.

"Absolutely not," Zexion growled taking the keys from his youngest brother.

"WHAT! I'm getting my senior license in a few weeks!"

"Until then you follow the rules of the junior license. It's too late for you to drive."

"Not fair…"

I chuckled. Even if it was the only time I got to see him for a while, it would be worth it. Suddenly a through struck me and I had to ask.

"Why are you here anyways, Marly?" I asked.

"Oh, I was at a movie with Larxene. It ended just before Zex had to get you, so he grabbed me on the way," Marluxia said nonchalantly.

At that point we had arrived at the car and piled in, "Am I staying with you, my mom, or my brother?" I asked as I buckled.

"Well considering Leon and your mom have no clue your in town…" Zexion hinted.

"I get to stay with you!"

"In one of the boys rooms," Zexion added.

"WHAT! Why can't I stay with you?"

"Stop this conversation before I find out more about the two of you than I wanted," Marluxia warned.

"You know why. That's all I have to say on that," Zexion said quickly.

I sighed in defeat. He's so worried about getting in trouble because of our age difference. It's not that bad. It's mostly he's a teacher and I was his student. In truth… I know as well as he does that this relationship is risky for both of us. At least now I'm 18. It's hard to think I was 16 when we started dating.

XXX

"Morning!" I called rushing down the stairs.

"About time," Zexion answered.

It was around nine in the morning at this point. I knew I was tired last night, but I couldn't have gotten up earlier? I only get one day!

"Where is everyone?" I asked jumping onto the couch next to my lover.

"Lex is at work and Marlu had a breakfast date with Larxene."

"Gotcha! So what are we doing today?"

"Well first you need to eat and I'm not cooking."

"Why not? You've cooked for me before!"

"I hate cooking. We're going out and we'll figure the rest of the day out from there."

I stuck my tongue out and him but didn't argue. I hate cooking too. So I rushed back upstairs and threw so clothes on. Once I made my way back downstairs I found Zexion waiting by the front door, car keys in hand. I bounced over to him and grabbed his hand happily. He looked over at me and gave me one of his half smiles. I beamed back up at him and latched onto his arm. He rolled his eyes and we started out the door.

"How was your first week?" Zexion asked nonchalantly as we started out of the driveway.

"Long and tiring! I have so much homework! I got some done on the plane, but the rest will have to be done tomorrow night."

"Just wait until you make it to the real world. You'll be begging for homework and prepaid meal plans."

I shrugged, "I know but it still sucks".

"Once you get used to it you won't mind so much."

"I didn't think you could take high school of all places for granted. I hated high school but it was so easy, so laid back compared to college."

"Are you really saying you want to go back to high school?" he chuckled.

"NO! Absolutely not! I just miss how easy it was. I love the independence college gives. It's just…"

"One giant leap. I felt the same believe it or not. I was top of my class but as soon as I graduated I found out how little that really meant. Suddenly I was only mediocre. It takes time to get use to it."

I set my head on his shoulder as we pulled into the parking lot, "I'm not too worried about getting use to it. It'll be normal in no time. I'm only worried about how little I'll see you…"

He parked the car and looked down at me, "Well I'm always a phone call away. Though unless it's an emergency I would prefer you don't call me during school hours".

I glared at him and gave a light punch to his arm, "You can be so insensitive…" I grumbled getting out of the car.

I got inside first and was waiting to be seated when Zexion wrapped his arms around me from behind, "I'm sorry".

I just can't stay mad at him. I really can't it's not in my personality to be mad.

"I forgive you," I answered, pecking him on the lips.

We were seated and we went to our menus. Once decided and ordered we went into light chatter about things like specific classes on my end and his new students. We, at some point ended up with our hands intertwined over the table as we talked.

"Zexion?" A voice with a slight British accent called.

Zexion turned quickly and I followed his gaze to see my English teacher from last year, Luxord, approaching us. I immediately saw Zexion pale and he pulled his hand away as if burnt. I put my hand under the table quickly.

"Luxord? What a pleasant surprise," Zexion said quickly and as friendly as possible.

"Yes indeed. I just came for a bit to eat and thought I would come say hello," Luxord smiled.

"That's very kind."

"Demyx?" He acted like he only just noticed me but something told me otherwise. This could be really bad for Zezzy and I.

"Yup. Good to see you again sir," I chimed in my normal chipper voice.

"What brings you back from Destiny so early?"

I paled this was not good, "Visiting family. They really missed me. I was on my way over to my place and ran into Zexion. We decided to have lunch…"

Zexion cut me off to make the story sound believable, "So I could find out how my brothers are doing. I've been trying to call them but have yet to hear from any of them".

"I see. Zexion can I talk to you for a second?" Luxord asked beckoning toward the entryway.

Zexion nodded slowly and stood to follow. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop but I did anyways. I was right around the corner listening to them.

"You can't try to fool me. You do know he's only 18 right?" Luxord spoke calmly.

"Legal," Zexion noted.

"He's one of your ex-students and a good friend of your brothers. It's not right," Luxord seemed to warn.

"What right do you have to intervene in my relationship?" I could hear the slight anger rising in Zexion's voice.

This didn't sound good at all.

"My advice is to just end it," Luxord said sharply.

With that I heard footsteps and rushed back to my seat. Zexion sat down across form me with a sigh.

"Don't pretend you didn't listen," he muttered taking a sip of his iced tea.

"What does it mean for us?" I whispered back.

"We stay low for now. Unless you want to end it?"

"Absolutely not! I love you."

"Love is a strong word."

"So? I'm sure I love you."

"I'm pretty sure I love you too. For now though we act as friends. We'll head home after breakfast and figure things out."

I nodded slowly. It was that exact moment that our food appeared. I started eating slowly. I was hoping everything would be all right between the two of us. I was so scared. Zexion's job is much more important than our relationship, but… I don't want to give him up…

XXX

There's chapter 5. Sorry it's a day late. Give me some credit! I got this out before Sunday still. Hence forth though I will be using a different sort of deadline. You'll get a chapter somewhere between Thursday and Monday. That way we can all be happy and I don't feel rushed. One last thing, thank you to by best friend/beta for helping me with all the music major stuff! So until next time. =)


	6. Chapter 6

All right I'm finally getting the hang of writing on time! I still stick to what I said last week about Thursday-Monday updates but I will try for Fridays.

Warning: Another Lemon. All the lemons are early in this story. Funny, isn't it. Watch for the ! if you prefer to skip. Though… most of this chapter is lemon and, though it seems like filler, it's not. Promise. (Think about the summary)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Ventus POV

Weekends how I love you… or I used too… why am I an English major? That's right… I was good at it and liked it. I should have known better. I have way too many essays! Well… two essays and one speech. None of which are long or hard, one is about me and one on the story we read in class yesterday and one is a small speech about my high school years. In which I have to remember not to mention Ansem. So I had set myself up to do everything on Sunday. Except I forgot. I mean all the excitement of Demyx leaving on Friday. Then yesterday I went for a jog with my boyfriend in the morning, went to lunch with everyone else, and played Apples to Apples the rest of the day for no real reason other than it being hilarious. I then proceeded to wake up late and we went to retrieve Demyx who was bummed about missing Apples to Apples so we played again… until five minutes ago when I remembered my homework.

"You should have done it Friday," Roxas scolded.

"Yes, mom!" I groaned slamming my door in his face.

I flopped down onto my bed, not ours, mine, and picked up my laptop. I heard the door open again as I opened a word document. I pouted but started into my work anyways. Stupid essays. But, I have to make a good impression. No more of this skipping out on homework that I used to do in high school. I felt the bed dip one sentence into my introduction. I looked at my lover over the top of my laptop quickly before turning back to my work.

"How long do you think it will all take?" Terra asked, lying over my legs.

"Couple hours," I sighed still typing furiously.

"What about revising?"

"I'll send it to Rox."

"He's not so good at English?"

"I'm sure between him and Axel I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll let you work."

He didn't move. All was silent save my furious clicking. A good three hours later I had two essays and one speech all finished. I sighed and fell back on my bed lying down. I felt my laptop move off my stomach and a pair of lips attach to mine. I leaned into the sensation with a small smile. Terra pulled away after a second much to my dismay.

"I'll take your laptop to Axel and Rox so they can look over it," he whispered in my ear.

Then he was gone. I huffed and sat up, watching the closed door angrily. It opened a few minutes later and Terra came back in. He met my eyes and smirked.

"Not enough for you?" he chuckled, moving over to me.

I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Don't be like that, love," Terra purred in my ear.

I felt his hands on my shoulders gently messaging me. I relaxed into his touch. It didn't take long for his lips to attach to my neck. It felt so nice. I moaned slightly as Terra started sucking on the junction between my neck and my shoulder. He hummed softly against my neck and pulled away.

"Nice, isn't it?" he whispered quickly before going back to that spot on my neck.

I nodded and moaned again. Then he bit down and I yelped a little. I pulled away as he chuckled huskily.

"Ass. That's going to leave a mark," I grumbled rubbing the abused flesh.

"Exactly," He answered and then pounced.

Before I knew it I was pinned to the bed beneath me. I noticed I could still get away. He was always careful to leave me escape routes. I have gotten nervous before and punched or kicked or bit him.

"Terra!" I whined struggling a little, "Not now! What if Rox or Axel come in!"

"One, doors locked, two, they've been warned."

Before I could respond his lips where on mine again. I tried to pull away but his hand tangled in my hair and pulled me closer. I gave up after a minute and let him go ahead. I felt him smirk as his tongue gently probed for entrance. I let him in quickly with a soft moan. After a few minutes we pulled apart to breathe.

"Better?" He purred licking the shell of my ear.

"Knowing you were not done," I answered seductively.

"You would be right."

!

With that he attacked again. I tangled my fingers in his hair and moaned into the kiss. He hungrily explored my mouth as his hands started to roam up my shirt. I shivered as on hand brushed over my already hard nipples. I moaned again and we pulled away with a soft pop.

"I love you," he whispered huskily.

"And I love you," I purred back.

He smirked and pulled my shirt over my head. It was thrown somewhere and I reached over to remove his shirt. He let me and I was allowed to see his muscular chest. He's so perfect. He pinned me down again and attached his lips to my neck. He slowly trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest, purposefully avoiding my nipples.

"Don't tease me," I hissed gently tugging on his auburn locks.

He picked his head up and replied simply, "But that's the best part."

I was about to smack him for that when he started kissing one of my nipples. I moaned and forgot about my previous action. He alternated one to the other for awhile before pulling away for another heated kiss. I felt his hand unbuttoning my jeans and felt then being pulled off of my hips. He pulled away and I arched up to help him remove my pants, leaving me in only my boxers.

"Your so beautiful," he purred, gently stroking my sides.

I didn't reply verbally; instead I attached myself to his neck, returning the pleasure I had been feeling to him. He moaned softly as I nipped at his collarbone. I move my hands over his chest gently tweaking his nipples every once and a while. He was whispering my name and playing with the waistband on my boxers. I pulled away and let him remove my last article of clothing. He sat up and looked over me. He did this every time and I always felt self-conscious. I squirmed a little under his gaze and his eyes snapped to mine. I relaxed again as he moved back over top of me. Our lips sealed again and I felt his hand reach down and rub my erection. I moaned his name loudly and bucked into the touch. He released me and moved down my body between my spread legs. He licked his lips like a hungry wolf and wrapped his lips around the head of my shaft. I tried as hard as I could to keep form bucking into his mouth. With one hand he held my hips down to help me while wrapping the other wrapped around the base of my shaft, gently stoking. I whimpered from the amount of pleasure coursing through my veins. His head kept bobbing up and down my length for a few minutes until I felt myself getting close.

"Terra…" I moaned, fisting one hand in his hair.

With that he pulled away from me. I whined in disapproval as he sat up. I moved to follow him but he set a hand on my shoulder pressing me back down while his other hand started fiddling with his belt. I reached up and helped remove his belt and remaining articles of clothing. Once he was fully revealed he reached over me to the dresser and removed the lube from the top. He smiled gently at me as he coated his fingers with the cool gel. His lips were on mine yet again as he moved his hand down to prod at my entrance. I tensed up as the first finger touched me. He didn't enter me, letting me relax a bit. Once I did the first finger went in. I flinched from the pain of the intrusion. It always hurt at first. He gently swirled his finger inside me relaxing the muscles and slipped the second digit in. I hissed and turned my head away from him. He sighed gently and set his head on my shoulder moving his other hand down my body to stroke my erection again. The pain was forgotten and he kept stretching me. I didn't even notice the third and final finger slipping into me. It was starting to feel good as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. They hit home, causing me to buck and call for him. I whimpered as he removed his fingers from me. I didn't have long to be disappointed as he lined himself up with my hole. I braced myself as he slid in. He was so much bigger than his fingers. He pushed slowly inside. Once fully sheathed, he came to a stop waiting for me to adjust to the feeling of being so full. It took me a second but I soon gave him the go ahead with a soft nod. He pulled out slowly and slid back in, setting an agonizingly slow pace.

"Harder! Faster! Terra!" I moaned unable to wait any longer.

He didn't hesitate and started pounding into me, hitting my prostate every time. He was gripping my shoulders hard enough to make me bleed but there was so much pleasure running through me. I was getting close fast, faster than I would have liked. In, out, in, out, over and over until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed his name as I came hard. He grunted mine and with one last push inside released his own seed deep inside my body. I came off of my high and so did he collapsing on top of me. It took him a second to collect himself but once he did he pulled out and rolled over to the side of me. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to overcome me, curling into my beloved's warmth. He smiled down at me and pulled the blankets over us. I guess we're sharing my bed tonight.

!

A soft knock came on our door a few minutes later. I buried my head deeper into my lover's chest, but the knocking kept coming.

"Who is it?" I called groggily.

"Do you want your essays back or not!" an annoyed sounding Roxas called to me.

I jumped up scrambling for my clothes, "I completely forgot!"

Terra shook his head and waited for me to come back to bed. Once in a pair of pajamas I opened the door quickly.

"Took you long enough," Roxas huffed and handed me my laptop.

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get some sleep," Roxas waved disappearing back into his own room.

I pulled back into my room and closed the door locking it. I made my way back to my lover opening my laptop.

"You aren't really doing that right now are you?" Terra whimpered.

"Yes I am. Better now then right before class," I sighed going right to work.

"How bad is it?" Terra asked setting his head on my shoulder.

"Not too bad. Give me about a half an hour and I'll be done."

He nodded moving away propping the pillow up. I felt his arms wrap around me and I was pulled into his lap. I sighed, content as I typed furiously away.

XXX

Okay… quick question… do any of my wonderful reviewers draw? I would love some art for this story or ATL (or Pirates if anyone still reads that thing… note to self, finish that last chapter). If anyone wants to do fan art please send it to me! It would make my year. Okay… I is done. Hope you liked! =)


	7. Chapter 7

I've been so busy lately I'm amazed I'm getting this out on time. I mean I had a horse show, which went pretty well but not great and my dad's birthday which included my grandfather who lives in Florida visiting. Then on Tuesday I got to see Alice Cooper! It was so cool! I have to say I was a little nervous over the whole thing. I don't normally like that kind of stuff, but it was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Then today I was at Renaissance fair with my editor so it is amazing it got edited by close of business today. All right, my rant is over. I do hope you enjoy.

**Warning: Accidental abuse, mentions of past abuse. No scratch that, detailed past abuse/rape. **In case any of you thought this fic might be all happy fluffy bunnies or something like that.

Chapter 7- Riku POV

"You're the coolest Sora," Rikku giggled again leaning waaaay too close to my boyfriend for comfort.

I felt my eye twitch as Sora laughed and accepted the complement happily. They were so flirting right in front of me. Why did I ever agree to meet up with them for lunch after my psych class? I took an angry sip from my soda and glared daggers at the bitch daring to flirt with my boyfriend as she batted her eyes at him. She didn't seem to notice my icy glare so I turned to my so-called lover, who was absolutely no better, and fixed him with the same evil stare. Sora, unlike Rikku, realized I was pissed.

"Ri? What's wrong?" Sora asked innocently.

I huffed and crossing my arms not feeling like talking.

"Don't be like that Ku. What did I do?" Sora tried reaching for my hand.

I pushed away from the table and with one last glare at the two of them I stormed off.

On my way out I swore I heard Rikku whisper, "Good riddence," but that could have been my pissed off imagination.

It had been like this for the whole week we've been here. I just can't believe Sora would flirt back. I mean he must know what he's doing. Right? Of course he does! Maybe he's testing me? He's not like that… then what the hell is he thinking! I found myself glaring daggers at my feet as I stormed across campus back to my dorms fully intent on skipping statistics to avoid my boyfriend.

"RIKU!" Sora's voice called and I heard running.

I didn't stop in fact I started running. I wanted to be away from him. Can't he see that? I didn't look away from my feet and happened to run into someone as I ran knocking us both over.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a girl with auburn hair and blond highlights growled looking down at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled half-heartedly.

I stood and moved over to the girl I had knocked down to help her up. The other girl, the one who just yelled at me, was kneeling down next to her asking if she was okay. As I moved over to make sure no one was hurt I noticed that I knew these two girls. They lived on our floor. Now if I could only remember their names.

"Hey you okay?" I asked offering the black and silver haired girl on the ground my hand.

She nodded and took my hand. I pulled her up and she dusted herself off. I reached over to pick up her dropped book bag. He friend beat me too it with a glare.

"Mari be nice. You're Riku, right?" The girl I knocked down asked politely sticking out her hand.

I took it with a slight nod and we shook. At that point the other girl, Mari, stood back up glare still in place. It was at this point I took a second to look the two of them over quickly. Mari was quite tanned so she must be from Destiny. She had these bright yellow eyes that were kind off scary but really cool at the same time. She was wearing a long sleeved royal blue top and a pair of jeans along with bright orange shoes. Even in this heat she had a forest green scarf wrapped around her neck. I don't know how she wasn't hot. The other girl, who's name I still couldn't remember, had her hair in two ponytails and like her friend was in a long sleeved shirt only hers was teal and had a v-neck. She, along with the long sleeves, had a pitch-black vest. She had on a pair of gray pants and black boots. Her skin was also tan, she must have lived on Destiny too, but her eyes were really creepy. As I came back from my one over to look into her eyes I couldn't help but panic a little inside. Her eyes were red with black accents. Those could not be real. She chuckled a little a retraced her hand.

"We only met briefly on the first day so I guess we should reintroduce ourselves. I'm Zen and this is my elder twin Mari," The second girl chuckled rocking back and forth on her heels arms crossed behind her back.

I smiled softly, earlier mood forgotten, "It's nice to meet you again".

"Come on Zen, we're going to be late," Mari grumbled rolling her eyes as she grabbed her sisters hand.

Zen pulled out of her sister's grasp little paces away and turned back to me, "I'm sure we'll see you around. Later!" she called waving before darting to catch up to her sister.

I nodded even though neither girl could see me and started back on my path slowly. I had completely forgotten about my anger until I heard my name.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled as he jumped onto my back, "I finally caught you! What's wrong?"

I unceremoniously dumped him off of me and started to walk away, anger back with a vengeance. Sora was quickly by my side and grabbed my hand. I wrenched my hand from his grasp and before I even knew what was happening my hand connected with his check. His head turned sharply and there was a resounding crack that seemed to echo off the buildings over and over. It took both of us a second to realize what just happened. My hand started stinging and Sora's check had a bright red handprint starting to form on it. My eyes widened at the same moment his did. My hands started shaking and I backed away slowly.

"What have I done," I whispered over and over again as I backed away.

Sora stayed rooted to the spot but his head turned to look at me and his hand gingerly moved to touch his reddening check. I shook my head furiously in an attempt to rid myself of the scene before me. But I couldn't. This was no dream. I really just hit him. I was no better that Seifer. I started shaking as that thought sunk in. I had backed into a building and I collapsed onto my knees as tears started to leak from my lover's royal blue eyes. The scene seemed to blur.

(Flashback)

I was on my way to the bathroom, hall pass in hand. I have to stop drinking so much coffee in the morning. I always end up having to stop early in the day to rush to the bathroom getting one teacher or another pissed. I was about to open the door into the restrooms when I heard whimpers of pain and thumping. Was someone getting beat up in there? I haven't been here a week and I'm already finding trouble. Not one to just walk away I threw the door open to a sight I never wanted to see again. In the few days I've been here in Twilight I have been lucky enough to gain a few friends. One being the little brunette in front of me being raped by that Seifer guy from yesterday at lunch, you know the one Ventus tried to kill. I think I know why now. Seifer stopped and turned to glare at me, pulling out of the poor brunette. Sora dropped like a limp rag doll to the ground, blood dripping out of his abused entrance.

"What do you want?" Seifer spat.

"Bathroom. But that can wait! What the hell man!" I shouted looking back and forth between Seifer and the battered boy on the ground.

Sora tried to lift his head and I saw his closed eyes flutter a few times but never open. I tore my eyes from the horrid sight and glared at Seifer.

"He's my boyfriend! I will do as I want!" Seifer was enraged.

"That gives you no right to treat him like that!" I growled ready to lung.

"What do you care!"

"He's my friend!"

With that I lunged catching Seifer off guard and knocking him to the ground. I wailed on Seifer over and over as he shouted curses at me and struggled to throw me off of him. I briefly noted Sora had managed to open one of his eyes and had a blank smile on his face.

"Thank you…" I managed to make out.

I hit Seifer once more before getting off of him and going over to help Sora in any way I could saying a small "You're welcome," on the way.

Seifer scrambled up behind me. I never let my guard down ready to attack if he took so much as a step near Sora and I. His left eye already was turning black and his other was slowly following. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and cuts littered his face.

"Watch yourself Riku. Sora's mine. I've seen you two together. You're on my list now!" Seifer called as he fled.

(End Flashback)

I snapped out of my trance the scene in front of me coming back into focus as I opened my eyes. I found myself staring into a pair of almost identical blue eyes as my beloved. I blinked a few times realizing I was crying. It took me a second to then realize that it was Ventus standing over me with the most angered look possible. I looked up into those angered eyes with a broken expression.

"What have I done…" I whispered again.

Ven growled and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as he punched me, "How dare you!"

I couldn't help it as I started balling shaking my head again. Trying to erase what happened. But, I couldn't. I had abused him. My perfect brunette. The one person I loved more than anything. What have I done? I heard Ven move and I looked up at him as he was ready to throw another punch but two hands stopped him on his shoulders. I looked past the angry blonde to the two brunettes holding him back from giving me what I deserved. Terra leaned over and kissed his lover in an attempt to calm him, sending me a glare on the way. On the other hand Sora, my Sora, sent me a forgiving smile and moved to kneel next to me. He set a hand on my arm and I flinched away.

"Riku…" He whispered.

"I'm no better than he was…" I croaked turning away from him.

"Don't say that!" Sora demanded and I suddenly felt him pull me into a bear hug, "You're nothing like him. I don't know what's wrong but I pushed you".

"That doesn't make it right!" I choked.

"I never said it did. Don't think for one second I'm saying it was right. But, I am saying that you are not a monster like Seifer was. That I can forgive you. I already have."

I looked up into his eyes. He looked so scared but I could see that he meant what he said. I buried my face into his shirt pulling him closer to me.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

Sora let out a halfhearted chuckle, "That's what separates you from heartless people like my ex. You care about me Ri. I know you do".

"So sorry…" I whispered over and over again holding him tight to my body.

He held me and slowly relaxed into my embrace as we both calmed down. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it was the chiming of the clock that finally broke us apart. Sora pulled away and whipped the tears out of my eyes and placed a soft kiss to my lips. He stood and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I was shaky on my legs and it took me a second to recover and stand properly. Ven was still glaring daggers and Terra had wrapped his arms around the blonde to keep him still. Sora reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing gently. I looked over at him and he smiled softly. I would probably never recover from this in anyone of our eyes. All I can do is make amends as best I can. I smiled softly back and gently squeezed his hand back. I swear to whatever higher being there may be, I will do what every I can to repent for what I just did. With one last glare from Ven we started back to the dorms. There was no way any of us were going to class after what just happened.

XXX

I handed my lover a cup of tea. It may be hot outside, but both of us felt cold and hollow inside. The tea would help. Sora took it with a halfhearted smile as I sat down across the room from him. Ven had and arm wrapped around my lover's shoulders, eyes never leaving me. Something tells me he'll be sleeping here for a while. Not that I can blame him. After all those three have been through… they'll always protect each other.

"Terra had better be lying to me or Riku so help you!" Roxas yelled barging into the room.

An angry Axel and tired looking Terra were right behind. I looked over at the second fuming blonde with a look begging for forgiveness. I swore Roxas was going to hit me but Axel held him back.

"I'm sure Ven already carried out that part of his sentence," Axel grumbled pulling his lover into his lap as he collapsed onto the floor.

All eyes where on me and I had no clue what to say. What to do. There was a tense silence in the room for a few minutes before Terra spoke.

"So what got you that pissy? It's not like you."

I sighed and looked over at my lover as I remembered what had my blood boiling earlier. He didn't deserve it. I was just overreacting.

"I'm not sure how to put it…" I finally whispered looking away from my brunette.

"Sora told us you were eating with Rikku and himself and you suddenly stormed off for no reason," Ven growled.

I nodded in affirmation.

"Why did you storm off? You looked so angry. I just wanted to know what was wrong," Sora whispered staring at his untouched tea.

"Nothing worth what I did," I whispered back.

I felt so broken inside. Everything was falling apart underneath me.

"Nothing Sora could have possibly done would have been worth what you did. Hasn't he been through enough," Roxas bit back.

I cringed but nodded anyways.

"So what was it? Bad test? Hard project?" Axel asked angrily.

I shook my head, "Nothing school related. It's…" I paused to breath before turning to Sora and speaking my worst fear, "Do you like Rikku more than me? You've been flirting with her".

I looked down at my lap. It's not like I deserve him anymore. He has every right to break up with me here and now and go get with her.

"What?" Sora asked, slightly taken aback.

He wasn't the only one who seemed confused. Everyone else in the room was looking at me weird. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"You know…" Axel started, "Now that I think of it, Rikku has been coming on to Sora pretty strong".

Roxas, Ven, and Terra thought for a minute and nodded a little. Sora looked genuinely confused.

"She has?" Sora pondered.

"Yeah… It's been… getting to me," I sighed, "I mean you flirt right back right in front of me…"

"Riku," Sora whispered pulling away from Ven and moving to sit on my lap wrapping his arms around my torso, "I swear we're just friends. I have no feelings for her. I wish you would let me know when something like that is bothering you though. I didn't even notice any sort of flirting."

I smiled softly and gently ruffled his spikes, "That's my Sora, always clueless".

That seemed to lighten the mood a good bit as Sora pouted and everyone else nodded in affirmation. I couldn't help it as I gently pressed my lips to his is a soft apology. I just hope we can move on from this whole event. I really do.

XXX

Done. Man, these chapters start to write themselves. Most of this chapter wasn't even planned. Don't be too hard on poor Riku. He really is sorry. Also, I really like Rikku and if I had a better choice I would use a different female for her part but with the list of females I hadn't used yet she was perfect. I do hope Riku and Rikku aren't too confusing. Did anyone recognize the flashback? It was a scene in ATL. We originally saw it through Sora's eyes, but it's still pretty recognizable.

One last thing. There will be three updates next week either Thursday or Friday. I'm going away fro two weeks to a place with Internet and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. It's supposed to be an escape from the technological world. I do it every summer. So I'm giving you the updates I would miss before the fact so I'll have no one on my case about disappearing for a few weeks. Till then! =)


	8. Chapter 8

And now the first of my 3 promised updates. Don't get confused with the beginning. Just read.

Warning: Another chapter with **detailed rape/abuse** when you sequel something where it was in basically every chapter (there's so much aftermath to deal with!)

Chapter 8- Roxas POV

I can't remember the last time I was given more food than a piece of bread and a glass of water. I feel like a prisoner. I guess in many ways I am. I wish mom or Cloud or even Sephiroth would come home and find out what he's been doing to me. Then I would be rid of him. But as it is, I'm not sure how much longer my will is going to hold out. I head footsteps upstairs and, with what little strength I had, picked my head up to look at the door. It opened quickly and Ansem appeared. I let my head fall back to a limp position as he made his way down to me.

"Well good morning pet," he chuckled lifting my chin with the handle of a whip.

I glared back at him and, even though I knew very well what he would do to me, I spat in his face, "I will never be yours".

I didn't feel the connection of his hand to my face I only noticed that my head had been turned and a few seconds later a dull stinging sensation. Is that all he's got tonight?

"I will break you one of these days!" he snarled.

Now I could feel pain. He was whipping me again. I knew he would. But, as usual I stayed quiet. I turned and met his eyes in a fierce glaring match as he kept beating me. I could feel the blood dripping down my torso, but my gaze never wavered. My chains rattled behind me with each strike of the leather weapon. That is what I hate most about my time down here. The chains. The feel, the sound, the look, everything. They just prove I'm a prisoner. That I'm too weak to fight. One day I will prove them wrong. I will break free of this dungeon and never look back. He stops once my entire torso is littered in deep welts, most of which are bleeding. My stare never wavers.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL HAVE WHAT I WANT!" He roared and ripped my chains away, letting my body fall limply to the floor.

My legs were numb from dangling for god only knows how long. Speaking of god, where are you? Tell me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I would love to know! Anyways, reality. Yet my eyes never left his. It's all the defiance I have left. I wish I could come up with more but… I would need strength that I no longer possess. He didn't leave me on the ground in a crumpled heap for very long. He grabbed a fist full of my golden spikes… well once upon a time golden; I guess they're more of a dull yellow now… and threw me on the couch. I braced myself for what I new was to come. He forced me onto my stomach and reaching one hand over to stroke my limp cock. That was new, I heard a SNAP as he started stroking. It took a long time before I even started to get aroused. He was gentle. I didn't think he could be. But, I was getting aroused and I didn't want to. He was still going to rape me. I would not give in to anything he wants. I struggled weakly but he held me in place. I felt tears sting my eyes like the first time he did this to me. I shook them off and tried to think of all the shit he's done to me, anything to stop my arousal from growing. But my efforts where in vain, and he still got me fully erect. As soon as I was hardened I heard another SNAP and his hand left mine. I was then able to will my erection away as he lined up with my entrance.

"One day you will learn your lesson," He growled thrusting into me hard.

I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood to stop myself from screaming. I kept my eyes fixated on the wall in front of me where my chains dangled, taunting me, as he thrust roughly in and out of me. I do hope Sora finds me and fixes me up. I truth I really am starting to think death would be a much better solution. But one, I don't want to be a coward and two, I want to see Ven again. I really do miss him. I'm thrown back into reality as Ansem thrusts deep inside of me and I can feel his cum inside of me, making all of the cuts along my abused passage sting and burn. He pulls and yanks my hair so I face him.

"One day soon you will be mine," He whispers and I am thrown to the ground where darkness over takes me.

XXX

"Roxas!" I faintly hear Axel's voice as I awaken from my nightmare.

I bolt upright, breathing heavy and sobbing. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I panicked, pushing the person off of me with a yelp. Ever since my first 'sighting' of my personal tormentor I had been dreaming of my past. Mostly my 'training'. I don't want to sleep anymore. I don't want to remember. I was shaking my head vigorously trying to get rid of the fresh images. I felt another set of arms wrap around me and pull me close to them. I tried to struggle out of their grasp. I was clawing every piece of flesh I could reach but the person refused to release me.

"Roxas. It's okay. You're awake. It's me, Axel," Axel whispered in my ear.

It took me a second to register those words but once I did I collapsed into a sobbing heap in my lover's arms. He pulled me closer and rocked us back and forth, trying to soothe me. I hated being like this. I hated it so much. It took a while before I managed to calm down enough to stop crying. I looked up into my beloved's emerald eyes sadly. Axel sent a soft smile and leaned down gently pecking me on the lips. I relaxed, letting myself collapse into his embrace.

"Please tell me it's Tuesday…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

For anyone who's wondering, Axel and I managed to tell my mom about my attack last week and she helped us find a good psychologist to help me. My first appointment happened to be after my statistics class on Tuesday. We'll figure out other meeting times after the first session.

"It happens to be, angel. We have stats in two hours," Axel sighed kissing the top of my head.

"I hope this works. I want to forget," I sighed nuzzling my face into Axel's chest.

"So do I."

With that there was a soft knock on the door. Axel looked down at me, asking if he should get it. I sighed and stood moving over to our bed. Axel stood and opened the door to a girl on our floor who I didn't know well but she was in our statistics class. She had on a simple white tee shirt and faded blue jeans. The only thing adorning her outfit was a simple black heart shaped choker fastened securely around her neck.

"I forgot to do my stat's homework and I have no clue how to do it!" she cried, holding up her statistics book in front of her.

Axel chuckled and at her pleading expression, "I'm no good in math. Rox has to teach it to me after class every time".

She peered around Axel and looked at me with pleading red eyes. I sighed and nodded patting the spot next to me. She jumped for joy and rushed over to the bed, plopping down next to me.

"I'm not sure if you remember me well. We've only been here a week and it's hard enough to remember peoples names on our side of the floor. So, I'm Linear. But, please, call me Lin, kay?" she introduced.

"Roxas. It's a pleasure. That over there is Axel," I smiled having completely forgotten about my earlier attack.

I tend to do that when someone needs my help. I forget about everything else and give them the attention they need.

"I take offense!" Axel grumbled flopping down on my bed.

"Sorry," I chuckled, "Now then what seems to be the problem?"

We spent the next hour and a half doing math work. I never really liked math but I was pretty good at it and tended to understand the concepts. We managed to finish up as Sora burst into the room.

"We're going to be late!" Sora called rushing into our room.

"You do realize it's ten thirty and class doesn't start until eleven and it takes ten minutes to get to class, right?" Axel sighed.

"Oh… Riku! You told me we were going to be late!" Sora pouted going back towards his room.

"I said if you didn't get out of bed we were going to be late," I heard Riku sigh.

"Thank you so much Roxas. As a computer programmer, hopefully I understand algebra and geometry. I never have understood statistics," Lin sighed collecting her things, " Do you mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Not at all," I nodded.

"Kay! See ya in a minute!" She called over her shoulder as she left our room.

I stood and started putting on real clothes so I could be ready for class. Going to your class in pajamas, though not prohibited, is not the greatest idea. I just finished getting my jeans zipped when a pissed looking Ven stormed into my room.

"Now that I'm ready, explain why I got woken up at ten twenty by a Sora jumping on me, saying something about already being late to class?" Ven grumbled, taking the mug of coffee Axel handed to him gratefully.

"Apparently Riku woke Sora up with the, 'we'll be late if you don't get up now', line and Sora thought he meant we were already late. You needed to get up anyways," I noted, picking up my backpack.

"Terra would have woken me. Oh, as a warning, he's in a worse mood than I am."

"What a wonderful morning this is going to be. This class is at eleven. It's not that hard to get up for," Axel sighed walking out the door.

We met up with the others at the elevator. Sora was cowering behind his boyfriend (who if I may note, I am still furious with for yesterday) as Terra was glaring daggers at him.

"Hey!" Lin called rushing to meet us.

"This is?" Ven asked ignoring Terra's death glare completely.

"Lin," I introduced, " This is Ven, Terra, Riku, and Sora," I pointed at each one in turn, "Guys this is Lin. She's in our stat's class. I was giving her some help with the homework this morning".

"The homework!" Sora and Terra exclaimed.

"I told you to do it Saturday," Riku sighed patting Sora on the head.

Terra slumped over in defeat, "I had so much stuff to do for my jogging class I forgot".

Ven wrapped his arms around his lover, patting him on the back soothingly. I shook my head in slight annoyance. The elevator decided then would be a good time to appear and we all made our way inside to head off to stats.

XXX

It took way too long for that class to end. It really is boring as hell. Once over though, we, being Axel and myself, politely declined lunch with the others and made our way to the bus stop. Just our luck we got there right when a bus did and we got on. I sat nervously next to my lover.

"It'll be fine, Rox," Axel whispered placing his hand in mine.

I nodded but started biting my lower lip in a worried gesture. Axel sighed and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked over at him with a soft halfhearted smile.

"Don't give me that look. It breaks my heart every time. I promise nothing bad is going to happen," Axel sighed gently pecking my cheek.

I nodded again feeling slightly more relaxed. The bus ride wasn't long; give or take it was only fifteen minutes. We grabbed our bags, got off the vehicle, and looked around to locate the building. It took another ten minutes for us to find it, but that put us right on time for our appointment.

"Good afternoon," the lady at the desk said, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes ma'am," I stated, "the last name is Strife".

She turned to her computer and typed for a second until she turned back to us, "Alright, he'll be down in a minute. Please feel free to have a seat".

I nodded and Axel beckoned me over to a chair. He sat next to me taking my hand again. I sighed, trying to relax. There was nothing to worry about. It's only the first session.

"Mr. Strife?" A voice called.

I stood, Axel right behind me, hands still locked. We made our way over to a man with long sandy blond hair and mint green eyes.

"Right this way," he spoke.

We followed without a word. I knew I was shaking. I was just so nervous. What if I was considered clinically insane? We were lead into a nice sized room that actually didn't feel like a doctors office. The walls were painted a rust-like color. There were two couches, both a golden color, with scarlet vine patterns. The rug was soft with the rust and gold colors along with small scarlet accents. The only other furniture was a small mahogany desk and chair in the corner of the room.

"Please have a seat. I am doctor Vexen. It is a pleasure to meet you boys."

"No the pleasure is all ours Dr. I'm Axel Hikari and this is my boyfriend Roxas Strife," Axel said quickly as the two of them shook hands.

"Please call me Vexen," Vexen chuckled beckoning to the couches as he grabbed the chair by the desk.

I sat quickly and quietly eyes immediately going to my feet. Axel and I still had our hands clasped together and I squeezed his hand harshly. He looked over at me but I didn't look to see his expression. He pulled his hand from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders instead.

"Now then boys, today I don't want to do anything except get to know you and the very basics of the problem that has called you both here today. Speak as much or as little as you like. Understand it is my job to take notes so don't mind the constant scratching of the pen," Vexen said sitting across from us in the chair clipboard in hand.

I just kept looking at my feet not wanting to speak up. Axel gently squeezed me but decided to start.

"Well I guess a good place to start it is when we met," Axel pondered, "My family and I had just moved from here, Destiny Islands, to Twilight Town. My older brother Zexion got a new job. Zex teaches psychology actually. Anyways, it was my first day at school and even though we had gym together first period I didn't meet him until second in AP Biology. At first he didn't seem to like me much at all. He ignored me completely all the time. He first actually spoke to me when we became lab partners. It just went from there. I found myself falling for him from first sight. I later found out about his home life and got myself in over my head," I flinched as he said that, "I'm not going to lie, I still have issues thinking about that day. But, I know that man's locked up and isn't going to hurt me. Plus, I have Roxas by my side and that's all I'll ever need," Axel finished.

I looked up at him as he finished with a soft smile. He mouthed 'I love you' and gave me another squeeze. I looked away from him and over at Vexen. I sighed and began.

"I had a good childhood in truth. Up until middle school that is. Mom was out a lot on business trips but dad was always around. When dad died I was only five. After that, until we were twelve, we had Cloud and Sephiroth, my elder brothers, look after the three of us. At eleven, mom married that bastard. At first we tried to be nice for mom's sake. But then he raped Sora and it was all over. Ven tried to kill him and it all just spiraled from there. I know he's behind bars now but still… I have been having this feeling like he's watching me. Like he's coming to get me. I was fine up until recently. I swear I've seen him around the school a few times and I keep having dreams… nightmares really, where I relive all the shit he put me through… I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live in fear. I want to forget. To move on. Why am I the only one that can't?" I ended up sobbing.

Axel pulled me into his arms, letting me get it out of my system. I didn't even hear the pen on the clipboard. I did hear the pen click as it closed.

"There is a lot we need to discuss. After all you have been through it would surprise me if you didn't have mental trauma. I'm amazed it only reared its ugly head now. Roxas," Ven spoke calmly, "I need to spend some time getting to know you and only you. If you don't mind I would like a session between the two of us next week same time".

I pulled away from Axel and nodded, "I can do that. Anything to get better."

"The first step on the road to recovery is wanting to recover. I will see you next week then. Stop at the secretary's desk and tell her about the appointment. Thank you boys for coming in," Vexen smiled.

"Thank you Vexen for getting us in on such short notice," Axel said as we stood.

"Really, it's no problem. Have a good week boys."

We made our way out of the room and back to the front desk. I stopped and set the appointment for next week and we made our way back to the bus stop.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Axel asked gently ruffling my hair.

"Don't touch the hair," I grumbled batting his hand away, "But, no… it wasn't."

Axel chuckled, "That's my Roxas".

I was about to retort when he crashed his lips against mine. I immediately relaxed and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled into the kiss gently asking for entry. I granted it happily. He threaded his fingers through my hair and wrapped the other one around my waist. I was really lucky to have him. We broke apart for air after a few minutes still holding each other.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world, you know that?" I whispered.

"I think your wrong. I'm the lucky one, angel," Axel cooed.

I blushed at the nickname. I really have no clue where he came up with it. He pulled me closer and I nestled my head on his shoulder contented. The bus came a few minutes later. Axel stood and moved to the bus. I looked up at him, still seated on the bench. He held out his hand to me with a caring smile.

"Let's go get something to eat," He said.

I stood and grabbed a hold of his hand, "Sounds good".

XXX

There! Finally! This kept giving me writers block. I'm glad I finished it! Now to write the next two chapters… though by the time you see this, those will be up too.


	9. Chapter 9

Promised chapter number 2! I love Zack! He's so funny!

Chapter 9- Zack's POV

It hasn't even been a week yet and I'm bored! He hasn't called me since he landed in Bastion. Is it so much to ask for a call every once and a while? I know what you're going to say. You only specified once a week. I know, but would it kill him to call and say goodnight! I haven't been sleeping well! Plus, I'm bored out of my mind! I have no job. Don't give me that look! I've tried, but the economy sucks right now! I have no college degree and I really don't want to do the burger-flipping thing. So, I have nothing to do. I've cleaned the house a million times- there is no dust left I tell you! Cloud and Leon are busy because they actually have a degree! It hasn't even been a week! If you can't tell I'm starting to lose my mind from lack of sleep and boredom. Not that I slept much before, but more than I have been… there has to be something to do around here!

RING! RING!

Is that the house phone?

RING! RING!

Oh my god it is! I jump and grab the phone quickly pressing talk. Please be Sephiroth.

"Zack?" A soft female voice spoke on the other side of the line.

Not my Sephy… I deflated a little. I recognized the voice as Aerith's. What could she need?

"Yes Aerith?" I asked casually.

"Could you lend me a hand? I figure you have nothing better to do with Sephiroth gone for the time being," Aerith chuckled.

I pouted, "Yeah I can. How did you know I was going insane with boredom?"

"It's not hard to guess. I've only known you a few short years, but I have a pretty good understanding of how you work. I did raise five boys."

"Fine, be that way. What do you need?"

"Well, I really wanted to fix up this house. It's starting to look dated. First I wanted to get rid of all this ugly wallpaper in the kitchen and living room and repaint it. I don't want to hire anyone, I can't afford it. At the same time I can't move all the furniture myself and it is a lot of wallpaper to remove and walls to paint. I was hoping you could help me with it?"

I perked up. I can do all of that! SOMETHING TO DO! I jumped up and down for joy a few times. I heard her chuckle softly on the other end to the line.

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you Zack. I can pay you a little for your services."

"No need. Just feed me and I'm a happy man," I joked.

"I can do that. See you soon," with that, she hung up.

Yes! Take that Sephiroth! I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of old gray sweat pants and a baggy old tee-shirt. I didn't want to wear something that I wouldn't want getting wrecked. I threw a pair of jeans and a nicer tee into a plastic bag and made my way towards Sephiroth's childhood home. Not that the house was far. I mean it's only on the other end of the street. About eight houses away. It took five minutes to get there. The door was open but I knocked anyways.

"Just come in Zack. I'm in the kitchen. Have you eaten?" Aerith called.

"Nope, not yet. It's eight in the morning. I didn't feel like cooking," I sighed moving into the house and heading towards the kitchen.

"How would you like your eggs then?"

"Sunny side up," I answered quickly, grabbing silverware out of the cupboard to set the table.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Once I set the table, I decided to look over the wall at the wallpaper. It really was outdated. It was bright orange with very cartoony flowers in a lighter orange, black, brown, and a light blue. It needed to go.

"What color do you think you'll paint the room?" I asked.

"Well I'm not planning on getting new furniture so I was going to play with the blues and purples in the room. I haven't decided the exact color yet though," Aerith pondered setting a plate of eggs at my table setting.

"That's a good idea. But you're right: this wall paper has to go."

She nodded in agreement and went back to making her own breakfast. A blue or purple. Looking around the room, the orange really doesn't go at all. The chairs are made of oak and the cushions are royal purple with dark purple fern wrapping around it. There very pretty but with the wallpaper… eww!

"I know that face. The boys use to make it all the time if they looked at the wallpaper. I do too in truth. I just didn't have the time until now to do anything about it," Aerith sighed, sitting down with her plate.

"Sounds good. I'm here to help in any way I can," I chuckled taking the first bite of my eggs, "Wow! These are really good!" I chuckled, eyes lighting up.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a necessity to know how to cook when you have kids. Especially boys."

"Yeah, boys will eat you out of house and home. I was an only child and I know I ate that much."

"Enjoy. It's not often I get to cook for anyone anymore with the triplets gone…" Aerith whispered, "I still can't help but blame myself for everything that happened to them. I got so wrapped up in my job… I lost sight of what was most important to me. My family…and there were so many signs too…"

I stopped eating setting my fork down and taking her hand that was resting on the table in mine. I wanted to comfort her. It has to be hard on a mother to know something horrible happened to her children right under her nose.

"No one blames you Aerith. No one ever has," I whispered back soothingly.

"I know… but… if I hadn't married that man… he was so nice when we dated and I thought he would make a perfect replacement father figure… how could I have misjudged someone so much."

"It's over now though. All we can do is be happy and help the three of them get through the trauma. Right?"

"Roxas called me last Friday…"

"Is everything okay?" I asked, now extremely worried.

"He asked me not to tell anyone but I can't keep all of this bottled up inside. Promise not to tell Sephiroth. He'll freak out. Cloud and Leon too. Apparently Sora, Ventus, Riku, and Terra don't know either. So if you here from them don't mention it…"

I nodded. The least I can do is help her get through the rough times. I can be there as someone to talk too. I mean she likes alone now.

"Roxas has been having panic attacks. He thinks he's seen Ansem at the school a few times and has been reliving his time with that monster in his dreams. He's a nervous wreck and just today… he went to a psychologist. Ansem may have done irreversible damage and it's all my fault," Aerith sobbed.

I squeezed her hand letting her know I was there with her. It took her a second to collect herself but she finally managed. She looked up at me and smiled kindly.

"Thank you for listening. I really needed to get all of that out," she rasped.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I live right down the street. Just call. I promise to come over as quickly as Sephiroth will allow. Though right now that's not even a factor," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

It worked and she giggled a little, "I'm glad to know I have someone to count on".

She smiled softly and I smiled back. I suddenly realized we were still holding hands. I quickly withdrew my hand with a soft blush. She chuckled whole-heartedly at that and moved her own hand slowly to her lap.

"Now then. The wallpaper? Let's start moving furniture," she chirped, throwing her dark mood out the window.

"Alright," I cried enthusiastically clapping my hands together," Let's get to work".

XXX

And there's the 2nd promised chapter. Hope you liked. Sorry it's short, but the last chapter I did with Zack and Sephiroth was long and this just didn't have the prompt to be as long. All right, last chapter (for this week/until I get back).


	10. Chapter 10

Three! I hate when I forget to write until two days before the deadline! I feel so rushed then. Oh, well. I somehow managed to have inspiration and got it all written and revised and decided to put it all up today. Aren't I nice?

I would like to note I love Luxord. I needed a character, Luxord was free, and in truth perfect for this roll. So any Luxord lovers I'm sorry, don't kill me. I love him too. Enjoy!

Warning: Angst to the max! Just a downright depressing chapter. Sorry to leave you on a note like this for a few weeks.

Chapter 10- Zexion's POV

"Alright class," I sighed as the bell rang, "Today we're going to discuss the different parts of the brain".

"Oh!" one of the boys spoke up, "I know a song about the parts of the brain. Can we just learn that?"

"There will be no singing," I answer sternly.

"Please?" he pleaded.

I really didn't want anything that reminded me of Demyx round me at the moment. I was trying my hardest not to call him every day. Luxord was making my life a living hell! He keeps taking me aside and asking if I broke up with him yet. It's driving me crazy! I don't want to break up with Demyx. It's the last thing I want to do. But, if this keeps up I might have too. No! I will not! That would be giving into what he wants. The entire point here is not to give in. I love Demyx. I know I do. I have no reason to break it off. He's legal. We haven't done anything. Unless he lost his virginity before me… but that's different.

"Mr. Hikari?" I heard one of my female students call.

I snapped out of my trance and came back to reality, "Yes?"

"You just spaced out," another girl said nervously.

"Sorry. I've been having some issues with my fellow staff members butting into my personal life. Now then, the lesson. There are four lobes to the brain…" (1)

XXX

Forty minutes later, the bell decided it liked me and rang on time, "I want you all to read chapter two in your text books and I want the chapter questions on Friday," I called after the class as they an out the door.

Thank the lord I have hall duty second period. I need time to think. I put my class notes together and erased everything on the board I had drawn/written. I put my papers in my briefcase and left the classroom. No sooner had I set one foot outside the room than Luxord attacked me.

"Well, what a coincidence meeting you here. I was on my way to my class. I hate having to move from room to room, don't you?" Luxord asked.

"Please just leave me. I have work to do and your constant badgering is not helping," I sighed in annoyance.

"Well then I'll make it quick. I have class to get to anyways. Did you break it off with him?"

"For the last time NO!" I growled storming away.

Luxord didn't just let me go though he ran after me and grabbed my arm holding me back, "You really should. It isn't right…"

I cut him off before he got any further, "I've heard your argument many times Luxord. I really don't need to hear it again. I am not breaking it off with Demyx. That is final".

I pulled sharply out of his grasp. He was going to follow me but the bell rang and he rushed off to go teach his class. Finally peace. I made my way to the desk at the end of the hall I was monitoring. I pulled out some papers, not planning on doing anything with them. I can't just break up with Demyx… I really can't. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. What's the problem anyways? He came on to me at first. He asked me out when he was still my student. I initially said no back then it wasn't right. He was sixteen I was twenty-two. I was legal, he wasn't. It was as simple as that. Every time I saw him he'd ask me to reconsider. I knew I was falling for him but it wasn't right. It eventually got to a point I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with me. I know it was wrong but it's what we wanted. We're both legal now, so what's the problem anymore? I just don't quite understand I guess. After all my years of learning and studying, I still don't understand the human mind.

"Zexion?" A voice called.

I pulled myself back into the world of the living and found myself looking into the principal's golden eyes, "Yes Saïx?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living Zexion. I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Saïx sighed.

"Sorry. There's a lot on my mind."

"I understand. I need to speak with you in private for a moment though."

That's never a good thing, "Okay. Let me get my papers together".

He nodded and I quickly stuffed the paged back in my briefcase. I stood and followed him to his office. This can't be good. If Luxord went to him, I swear. But, maybe Saïx will see things my way. We made it to his office and he beckoned me to sit. I felt like a child again. Like a good kid on his first trip to the principal's office, not sure what they did to be called down, but scared to death. I sat anyways. I'm a grown man and I will act like one. Saïx sat across from me at his desk. He folded his hands and placed his elbows on his desk resting his chin on his hands looking at me.

"Zexion," he started, "It has been brought to my attention that you have been dating an ex-student?"

Luxord I'm going to kill you. "I will not deny it Saïx," I sighed.

"How long have the two of you been dating?"

"In my defense, his family knows we're dating."

"Answer the question, though I think I already know it".

"Three years," I sighed.

"Since he was sixteen?"

"Once again, in my defense, he came on to me. I refused him many times before I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

"So that's a yes. Zexion you do realize this breaks many moral, ethical, not to mention school and world rules."

"Of course I do. We have done nothing together past a little heated kissing, I swear it," I did not like where this was going and I was starting to get nervous under his every watching gaze.

"You have not been here very long. Only three years if memory serves my right," I nodded at this, "In that time you have become a very good staff member. Students in your class have the one of the highest test scores in all the worlds. But, if you beak the rules, I still am supposed to dispose of you," I flinched, "So I offer you a deal. This cannot continue. So, simply, your job or Demyx. You have four weeks to decide," he finished.

With that the bell rang. I was frozen to my spot. How could I make a choice like that?

"You are dismissed now," Saïx noted pointing at the door as he got out of his seat.

I stood and found my legs shaky and unwilling to support me. I collapsed back into the chair. I pushed myself back up and managed to stay up this time. I grabbed my briefcase in shaky sweaty hands and made my way back to my classroom. Luxord was waiting outside. I didn't want to deal with him right now. If he so much as spoke I swore I was going to punch him. I tried to walk by him into my class but he grabbed my wrist again stopping me dead. I wheeled around tears brimming in my eyes.

"Get away from me!" I yelled trying pulling away.

He held my wrist tight not letting me go, "I had to do it. It's for your own good," He sighed.

"Let go of me!" I sobbed, tears flowing freely.

This time he let me go. I pulled away and rushed into my room. I was never this emotional. I swore my heart was ripping in two. How could anyone expect me to choose between something like that? It wasn't fair.

"Mr. Hikari?" A student called worried.

I turned away from my class as the bell rang. I didn't trust my voice so I just started writing. I was halfway through the first sentence when my shaking hand couldn't hold the chalk anymore. It dropped to the ground and it was the loudest noise I ever heard.

"Zexion?" I heard a female voice call softly as a hand rested on my shoulder.

I looked over at Larxene, tears falling freely down my face. I just couldn't take it. I fell to my knees and let it out. I heard voices all around me but I couldn't make out word. My chest hurt. I found myself reaching up to clutch the fabric and skin over my heart. I heard footsteps somewhere off in the distance and suddenly Marluxia was there in front of me. He was talking. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear him. It was like someone pressed a mute button. My youngest brother turned away from me, shouting something at someone. Then he was back. I made myself focus on him, on what he was saying.

"Zexion? What's wrong? What happened?" I finally managed to make out though the words were fuzzy.

"I can't make a choice like that!" I found myself screaming, shaking my head in denial.

He was trying to say something again but I lost my concentration and the mute button was back. Another person came into my range of vision. A nice young lady this time. Rinoa, the school's nurse. She was saying something to me. I just couldn't focus. I tried but I just couldn't. She turned to Marluxia and they were talking to each other. I was clutching my chest tighter. It was hurting more and more with each passing second. Then, it all stopped and everything went black. (2)

XXX

I awoke in my bedroom back home. The first thing that hit me was a throbbing headache soon followed by a dull ache in my chest over my heart. It took me a second to remember what happened. I sat bolt upright ignoring my head. The room spun a few times and I collapsed on the bed.

"Take it easy Zex. You passed out. The doctor says it was stress. What happened?" Lexeaus sighed, setting a hand on my shoulder to keep me in bed.

The room stopped spinning and I looked over at my elder brother, "I told you about my issues with Luxord right?" I rasped.

Lex nodded, helping me sit up. He held his hand up in a stop motion, telling me to keep quiet for a moment. He propped me up using the headboard and my pillow then grabbed a cup from the nightstand handing it to me. I took it, hand shaking badly. He helped me hold the cup steady and bring it to my lips. The water almost burned as it ran down my swollen throat. It hurt, but at the same time felt wonderful. I handed the cup back to him and he set it back on my nightstand before gesturing for me to continue.

"Well," I sighed continuing tears starting to prickle in my eyes again. I was normally so stoic. Calm about everything. Level headed. I thought out everything. It was rare for me to show emotion, especially an emotional outburst like this. "Luxord told Saïx, as in the principal. He brought me into his office and basically told me that I have a choice to make. I can stay with Demyx but I lose my job, or… break up with Dem and I keep my job. How do I make a decision like that? I like it here. I like the school and the kids and most of the faculty. I liked the entire faculty until recently. But, on the other hand, I love Demyx. I know I do and he loves me. Lex, what do I do?"

Lexeaus looked as stumped, "I don't know Zex," he sighed.

"I only have four weeks to make up my mind. I can't do this!" I sobbed.

How did I still have tears left? Lexeaus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head in my brothers' chest and cried. I don't remember ever having cried that much any other time. Four weeks was not going to be long enough. No matter what I did, I wouldn't be happy with either choice. Suddenly I found myself in a place I didn't think existed. I thought there was always a logical solution. Not this time. There would be no logic this time. Only emotion. I had no clue how to make a decision that way, but over that month I would find out.

XXX

1. I was going to take that moment to review my biology but decided none of you wanted a full lectures worth of notes on the brain. Say thank you.

2. This is another I was going to end it here moments but it is a few chapters before we see Zexion and Demyx have a chapter to themselves, plus I don't want to leave you on a cliff hanger for two weeks now do I?

So there's the last promised chapter. Sorry to leave you on a sad note. Man, all three of these chapters were sad weren't they? Sorry about that. The plan said unto me "These chapters will be downers!" and I said unto the plan "Okay. Whatever you say". Though these chapters have mostly been writing themselves. Next chapter (looks in plan) has the ability to be angsty and humorous. Well at least we'll have humor when I get back. If it writes as I think it will (no promises). See ya in two weeks! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Okay no wonder you guys have yet to review for last week... I forgot to post it... I'm so sorry and it's been finished for three weeks I just didn't have internet to put it up. If my roommate hadn't notice I would have forgotten. I'm so sorry! I also hate to say I won't be able to give you an apology chapter. The next chapter is not written and I'm not in the mood to do it. My boyfriend and I just broke up and I am a bit too down for this story. I promise three chapters next week though. I swear it.

Chapter 11- Ventus POV

It's almost a little over a month since we started college here on Destiny. It's hard to believe really. Time flies. I mean, our teachers are already talking about midterms, which happen this month (it being October first, a Thursday). It's crazy! Sora is already freaking out about them. Roxas assures us they won't be harder than our regular tests, like in high school, but I'm not convinced.

I awoke that morning very early. I normally wake up at 9 for my first class, freshman writing. Today I awoke at 7. I groaned and nuzzled closer to Terra shutting my eyes firmly hoping to get some sleep. It came almost immediately. My eyes shot open, as my stomach seemed to do flips. I shot up and rushed into the bathroom, quickly emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I retched a few more times as my stomach kept turning. What did I eat last night? Nothing unusual. Maybe I just ate too much. But… then I would have been sick during the night not early in the morning. I sat shaking in front of the toilet, trying to bring myself back to the world. With still trembling hands I reached up and managed to flush the contents of the toilet, getting rid of the smell at least. I was about to make myself stand when another wave of nausea overcame me. I could have sworn there was nothing else left in my stomach, but it seems I was wrong. I finished with that wave and flushed it down yet again. It's not like I got drunk or anything. I have yet to touch any alcohol and I have no intention of either. We ate in the Student Union last night so no one would have slipped me anything. What was happening to me? I sat dazed and shaking on the bathroom floor when a pair of arms gently wrapped around me.

"Ven?" Terra asked worriedly, "You okay? I got up to get ready for class and you were already up. I have class to get to, but if you need me…"

I shook my head and leaned back into his embrace, my shaking having quieted down, "I'll be okay".

"You sure? I don't want to leave you when you're sick."

"If I need help, someone will be here. I'll be fine."

"I'm skipping my history class," Terra sighed pulling me onto his lap.

"Terra! You failed your last test in that damn class. Go," I ordered weakly.

Terra sighed and picked me up bridal style, "Alright, but I'm leaving you with Riku and Sora".

I sighed in defeat and set my head on my boyfriend's shoulder. No point in arguing. I didn't feel like being alone anyways. Terra repositioned me and knocked on Sora and Riku's door softly.

"My only day to sleep in and people come knocking!" Sora grumbled opening the door.

"Morning," Terra sighed, "Can you look after him for me?"

Sora looked at me, "Ven, you're pale! What's wrong?" Sora asked quickly.

Sora let us into the room and Terra laid me down on Sora's bed. Sora was by my side and pulled his comforter over me. I smiled tiredly up at him in thanks.

"Sorry…" I whispered, "I got really sick this morning".

"He doesn't want me to miss my classes so I was hoping you would look after him until stats?" Terra said gently stoking my cheek.

"No problem. If he still isn't doing well when it's time for statistics can someone take notes for me?" Sora asked hurrying around looking for medicine.

"No you'll go to class and someone will get me notes. I at least understand most of it. You on the other hand don't get a word," Riku sighed pulling a sweater on.

"WHAT?" Sora squeaked throwing Terra a bottle of antacids.

"You heard me and know it's very true."

Terra and I ignored the debate on the other side of the room as I was handed one of the pills. I swallowed it and lay back down. Terra kissed my forehead before pulling away to leave.

"Get better," He whispered and left.

I turned over and closed my eyes the least I could do for myself is get some rest.

XXX

The next day was no better. In fact it was worse. By the end of the day yesterday, I was feeling better and ate a little toast and some chicken noodle soup Roxas and Sora forced on me. Not enough to do anything but pad my stomach. But it came right back up the next morning at 6!

"Come on, we're going to the nurses," Terra sighed.

"But, your jogging class…" I tried.

"Not important."

He moved to pick me up but I batted his hand away. I managed to push myself up but my legs didn't support me. Terra managed to catch me so I didn't fall all the way to the ground. With an annoyed sigh he wrapped one arm around my waist and threw one of my arms over his shoulder.

"It would be faster if I carried you," He grumbled as we made our way out of the bathroom.

I didn't bother retorting. What was the point he was right but… I was a bit embarrassed about the idea of him carrying me bridal style around campus. So it was slow progress but we eventually made it to the nurses' office. Terra helped me sit in the waiting room while he went to get an appointment. It took a few minutes but he was by my side again a form in hand.

"Fill it out," Terra said handing the paper to me.

I sighed and took the pen he handed me. It was a stupid form. What's your name? What are your symptoms? Can't I just tell the doctor? Once finished Terra took the form and went back to the front desk. I sighed closing my eyes. I was exhausted,

"It'll be a few minutes," Terra sighed sitting next to me again and grabbing my hand.

"Kay…" I rasped.

Terra squeezed my hand gently as a gesture of love. I squeezed back, eyes still closed. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard my name. I blinked my eyes open slowly.

"Ventus Strife?" I heard my name again.

Terra helped me up and we followed the nurse into a small sterile looking room. Terra helped me to sit on the metal table. He stood next to me hand still gently in mine.

"Now then dears, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"Well, I've been throwing up in the mornings for two days straight now. I'm not running a fever and I didn't eat anything out of the ordinary. I didn't even eat much yesterday, a piece of toast and some chicken noodle soup. But I still got sick. Before you ask, I wasn't out drinking," I sighed.

She pondered for a minute picking up her stethoscope, "Well we'll just have to check you out then".

I nodded and she went to work. Checking everything. After a full examination she pulled away stumped.

"I can't tell you… you seem perfectly healthy," She mumbled, "I would say go see a doctor. I think you need to get some blood work done".

I sighed. Great. There's something weird happening to me. Please just let it be food poisoning somehow.

"Come on. We'll get the bus," Terra sighed, "Thank you ma'am. Sorry we wasted your time".

I nodded and managed to stand myself this time, "Thank you."

Terra was right by my side ready to catch me if I fell. We made our way to the bus stop and sat on the bench waiting for the next bus.

"What could be wrong with me…?" I whispered.

Terra wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close, " It's probably nothing serious. In truth it's probably food poisoning. The doctor will draw some blood and we'll find out you were fine".

"I hope so…"

With that the bus drove up and Terra and I piled in. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to get in and out of the doctors. I set my head on his shoulder as the bus pulled away and we stayed silent like that the whole trip. The bus stop in town was right next to the clinic, which made everything easier. It was already two by that point. I was exhausted. I made my way over to the receptionist Terra following close behind.

"Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?" the lady at the desk asked, eyes never leaving her computer.

"No actually. I really need to see a doctor though," I said.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been having some stomach problems these past few days. I went to the nurse on campus but she couldn't find anything and said I should get some blood work done just in case. So here I am."

I was handed another form. I hate these stupid things. She told me to bring it back up once I filled it out. I went through the paces and brought the form back up. Once seated next to Terra again waiting for the doctor I just lost all my energy. I set my head on his shoulder again and fell asleep.

XXX

Next thing I new Terra was prodding me awake. I blinked my eyes open only to close them again. Why does light have to be so bright? I tried again and squinted adjusting to the light.

"The doctor is calling for you," Terra sighed helping me out of the chair.

"Sorry. What time is it?" I asked as we made our way over to the nurse helping us.

"Right this way please," She said leading us though the labyrinth of halls.

"Six," Terra answered simply.

We were lead into another overly sterile room and I took my seat on the metal table. I hate doctors offices, I really do.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said.

With that she left and Terra and myself were left to wait again.

"I was out that long?" I said after a minute.

Terra hummed before nodding. I sighed in annoyance. I reached up rubbing my temples as I felt a headache coming on. Terra chuckled softly. I turned to glare at him.

"It's not funny…" I pouted.

"I'm sorry. You just suddenly looked so much like Sephiroth," Terra chuckled.

I huffed and turned away from him.

"Don't be that way!" Terra said in alarm.

I crossed my arms stubbornly. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and I struggled to get out of my lovers iron grip.

"I love you," Terra whispered in my ear.

I stopped squirming and let myself relax into his grip. There was no sense in fighting him. He's been so wonderful today.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

Terra gently kissed my cheek. I turned my head and our eyes met. I smiled softly and he smiled back. I noticed we were both leaning in for a kiss. We were centimeters apart when the door opened. Terra and I sprung apart and turned to face the doctor.

"Good evening boys. Sorry you had to wait so long. It's Friday and as always it's very busy," the doctor sighed.

"It's okay, we understand," Terra said softly.

"Now then, I understand you have been having some stomach related problems?"

"Yes sir," I sighed.

"I'll take your blood and we'll have the results by Monday."

I nodded and held my arm out. The doctor chuckled and gently put some alcohol on my arm. I sighed as the needle went in. At least I'm not like Sora. He freaks out and tenses up. One time we had to chase him all over the doctor's office to give him a shot. It was actually pretty funny. Needless to say he's afraid of needles. It only took a second and I felt the needle pull out and a bandage was placed over the wound.

"Alright all set. I'll call you with the results when I have them," The doctor nodded.

"Thank you," I said as Terra and I left the room. Once the door was closed I continued, "Can I be done yet?"

"I want you to eat something, at least whatever soup Sora and Roxas made, when we get back. Other than that, yes, you're done," Terra chuckled.

I nodded and we made our way back to the dorm room. Once there, as Terra said, Sora and Roxas had made me chicken noodle soup.

"What did the doctor say?" Roxas asked pushing the bowl of steaming liquid into my lap once I sat on my bed.

"He took some blood, hence the bandages, and we'll find out by Monday," I chuckled taking a sip.

"Well, let's hope it's nothing," Sora chirped.

"Hey, if you're lucky you won't have any issues tomorrow," Axel joked.

"How I would love that," I sighed setting my bowl down now finished, "Well I'm going to bed".

"Kay, I'm staying up and getting notes," Terra sighed standing to accompany me to our room, "Sleep well."

He reached over, opening the door for me. I turned to him smiling gently. He smiled back and before either of us knew what was happening our lips meet. I melted into the kiss falling directly into his waiting arms. It was quick but passionate. I pulled away first.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I sleep in," I chuckled.

He ruffled my hair slightly chuckling back, "Yeah, see you in the morning".

I nodded and made my way into the room closing the door behind me. I sighed yet again flopping onto our shared bed. I didn't even bother undressing. I pulled the comforter over me and before I could blink I was asleep.

XXX

Six again. Six o' fucking clock in the fucking morning on a Saturday! Are you kidding me! And the next day the same thing! And guess what. Monday, the same thing!

I flopped onto my bed after emptying my stomach again. Terra was at my side wrapping his arms around my waist. I buried my face in the pillow not wanting to get up and go to class again, though I really couldn't afford to miss any more days. At least I still had a few hours until speech. I closed my eyes and was willing myself to sleep again when my phone started going off. I groaned and reached for it. I fumbled around he dresser top for a second before I found it. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID and just opened it.

"Mr. Strife?" A male voice said.

"Yes? Who is this? Are you looking for one of my brothers?" I groaned.

"Ventus?" The voice asked.

"Yes?"

"It's Doctor Eraqus, I think you need to come over to my office. I have the results from your blood work".

I sat bolt upright, not liking the sound of that, "Is it that bad that you can't tell me over the phone," I squeaked.

"It's not bad per say. It's more… unusual."

"Alright… I'll be right over."

"I would advise bringing your boyfriend," with that, the doctor hung up.

I closed my phone, eyes wide and hands shaking.

"What did he say?" Terra asked worried.

"He wants too see both of us at his office. He says… it's something very unusual," I rasped.

Terra nodded and started throwing cloths at me, "Then let's go. We want you to get better.

I nodded and slowly dressed. We made our way into the hall quietly. We made it to the elevator before someone spotted us.

"Ven! Terra!" Demyx called rushing down the hall.

"Hey," Terra replied, "Late for class?"

"Only a little," Demyx panted adjusting his sitar case on his shoulder.

"Starts at eight?" I managed.

"It's only eight now…" Demyx tried to joke.

"Nice man," Terra chuckled patting him on the back.

The elevator dinged and the three of us piled in.

"So where are you two headed? Breakfast?" Demyx asked.

"Doctors. Ven's been having some issues with his stomach. He had some blood work done and the doctor has the results," Terra sighed.

The elevator opened, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still sick Ven." Demyx said.

I nodded slightly.

"Well hopefully it's nothing too serious. Get better. Gotta run," With that Demyx darted out the front doors.

I sighed and gently set my head on Terra's shoulder. He looked down at me, one eyebrow raised. I shrugged and we continued on like that. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was relaxing. People were just boarding the bus when we got to the bus stop. Good, this would be a quick trip there. The sooner I knew what was wrong the sooner I can get better. We found seats on the bus and relaxed for the short journey into town.

"Nervous?" Terra asked messaging my shoulders.

"Yeah," I answered contented, "What if it's serious?"

"Well, we'll do everything we can to help you recover. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well hopefully you won't have to ponder it for a long time. I don't plan on going anywhere."

With that we came to the bus stop in town. It was a short silent walk to the doctor's office. I was increasingly nervous with every step. Once inside Terra went to the secretaries to let them know we were here. I didn't even get a chance to sit down.

"Ventus Strife?" Doctor Eraqus called.

He came to meet us? There must be something really weird going on. He led us to his office, which, though as sterile and white as the rest of the clinic, was homier. Terra and I sat in two simple wood chairs across from the doctor's desk. He sat down across from us and folded his hands together.

"Doctor? What's happening to me?" I whispered.

Terra reached over and grasped my hand in gentle reassurance.

"Well… I really didn't think it was possible. I've heard of cases before this but, until now though it to be a fluke…" Dr. Eraqus sighed.

Terra and I looked at each other nervously. That isn't a good sounding prompt.

"Mr. Strife…" The doctor started, "you're pregnant".

I blinked a few times processing the information, "I'm…" before I could even finish my sentence the world went black as I fainted.

XXX

There we go. I told you Ven got pregnant. Sorry it took so long to get to it (especially because it was the main point in the summary). But, as the plan worked out this is where it all starts. All my main plot points have at least been hinted at, now we get to sit back and enjoy the ride. Well you do… I have to write it all…


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry it's Sunday and I said Friday… my beta didn't get a chance to look at it until late yesterday. I am also, really very sorry about the last update. I had to go right after I updated my little one-shot for AkuRoku day (though it was a few days late). I forgot I didn't get a chance to put up chapter 11. So as promised I bring you three chapters this week again. We'll be going back to singles next week no matter what. I can't keep up this pace especially when my classes really get going. Thank you all for your patience!

Chapter 12- Terra POV

I managed to catch my boyfriend before he hit the ground as he collapsed. I pulled my lover close to me and looked up at Dr. Eraqus.

"How is that even possible…" I whispered holding Ven closer to me protectively.

"I don't know the specifics on male pregnancies. This is as much of a shock to me as it is to you. All I know is that it is genetic," the doctor sighed.

"Genetic…" I paled.

There was so much happening is so little time. First and foremost I got my boyfriend… now let me reiterate this… BOYfriend pregnant. Now I'm being told that his brothers might have the same capability? This is not my day!

"He has two brothers, right?" Eraqus asked politely.

I nodded unable to speak.

"They should be warned. They probably have the same capability.

"Yeah," I said mechanically.

"I have a lot of research to do in order to help you through this pregnancy, so I want him to be careful. I need him to see me weekly for the time being. For now though he needs rest and you need time to digest all of this information, I advise going back to school and relaxing."

I shakily stood from my crouching position, still holding Ventus with a slight nod. Not that I had time to relax… I had to tell his family. It was my responsibility. I ended up carrying Ven on my back as I made my way to the bus stop. How was I going to explain this one? I can't even believe it, so how do I make others believe me without getting killed? I was so dead in so many ways! Yet at the same time I'm worried about Ven… he's been out for a while now. I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up? I set Ven down in the seat next to me and slumped down, sighing in defeat. I might as well get the deaths over with while Ven is asleep…

XXX

And that is how I found myself surrounded by Ven's and my brothers trying to muster up the courage to tell them why Ven was out cold…

"You'd better start talking," Roxas hissed.

I sighed looking up from my lap, "Well…" I started, "I… we… some how…" and I still couldn't find the right words.

"Try forming sentences," Riku grumbled.

"I'm trying!" I whined, "You have no clue how hard it is to say this!"

"Well you'd better find a way to spit it out," Roxas hissed again.

"Guys, if it was something life threatening Terra would have spit it out already and Ven would probably be at the hospital. Cut him some slack," Sora tried.

"Sora, we've been sitting here for a half hour waiting fro him to say something. I'm running out of patience. Something's wrong with your brother and he's the only one that know what it is," Axel growled.

"Don't growl at him," Riku barked.

"Can we not fight…" Sora pleaded.

Then it went eerily quiet again. I looked at each of them in turn. I was so worried about there reactions. I can already see my head rolling on the floor.

"I…" I started again and with a final sigh I said it, "I got him pregnant".

"WHAT?" They all screamed in unison.

I put my hands up in my defense, " I didn't know he could get pregnant. If I had we would have been more careful".

"This is crazy…" Riku sighed rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Sora's eyes widened and I swore they were sparking in happiness, "That's so cool! I mean Rox and I are going to be uncles!" And he was bouncing.

"That is not cool Sora! We're only eighteen!" Roxas screamed.

I flinched and started to cower, "Like I said it was an accident," I whimpered.

"I DON'T CARE!" Roxas roared.

I knew I was going to die! Roxas grabbed his phone hit a few buttons and threw it at me.

"Talk," was his only command as he stormed out of the room.

Axel gave me an apologetic look, "He hasn't been himself lately, and you just triggered one of his panic attacks. I'm so sorry," and with that Axel rushed after his boyfriend.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice call from my lap.

Roxas's phone! I panicked and picked it up in a hurry, "Hi?" I replied.

"Alright, which of you boys is this?" Aerith asked politely.

Great now I have to tell Ven's mom, "Terra," I sighed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Umm… well… it's kind of hard to explain…"

"Is everything okay with Ventus? I heard from Sora that he was sick."

"Well that's just it Mrs. Strife… he's not sick per say…"

"Well that's good. I'm glad he's feeling better," she chuckled.

"Well… actually something tells me when he wakes up he'll be feeling worse…"

"What do you mean Terra?" I could hear the beginnings of motherly panic in her voice.

"I'm not exactly shore how to tell you this so I'm just going to be blunt… I somehow got Ventus pregnant," I sighed.

"That's possible?" I heard a soft sigh of relief, "He fainted, didn't he."

"He's been out for about an hour. You're handling this very well."

"Don't get me wrong young man. I'm plenty angry. I'm just glad he's okay. I expect you to take good care of him and I'll give you the scolding of a life time when I see you next."

I thought I was going to hear a click when I heard muffled voices and a soft shuffle and then a gruff, "What did you do?"

"Hi Cloud," I sighed.

"Mom said you did something to Ven and then handed the phone to me. I have to get back to work so be quick," Cloud grumbled.

"Nice to talk to you too," I retorted.

"Terra when my mom says 'I'm going to kill Terra' there's something horrible going on that I should know about."

"Are you going to drive over here and kill me?"

"I might. I might even bring Leon and Zack."

"What about Seph?"

"You haven't heard? He's in Bastion. Zack's been keeping us all entertained with his pining."

I chuckled a little at that.

"Alright then. What's going on? I really do have to go."

"Fine," and for what felt like the millionth time that day I said, " I got Ventus pregnant".

Silence… and still more silence… I think I killed Cloud.

"Cloud?" I whispered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

And I jumped a million miles in the air, "It was an accident. I didn't think I could get my boyfriend pregnant!"

"I'm getting my bike!"

"What happened to work?"

"Cloud calm down," I heard Leon's muffled voice chuckle.

"Calm? How can I be calm?" Cloud screeched.

I was going to sit there and wait but Sora reached over and took the phone, closing it with a harsh SNAP, "He needs time to cool down. Call him later tonight," Sora chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this whole thing funny…" I grumbled.

"It is actually. Watching your face that is," Riku snorted.

Then there was a Sora in my face. Talk about creepy.

"So you're going to keep it right?" Sora asked.

"How would I know? I mean I have nothing against keeping it but there's so much for the two of us to discuss… can you get out of my face please?"

"Fine. Be that way. We'll leave you to your brooding," Sora smirked and skipped out of the room.

Riku got up and as he was bout to leave the room turned back to me, "I'll make sure to tell Ax to be careful with Roxas. You should tell Lexeaus and Zexion by the way," and then left.

Great more phone calls. I looked over at Ven and sighed. He was still out. I hope he wakes up soon. I flipped my phone open and used speed dial to dial our house. Note to self, ask Zexion why he hasn't been speaking to Demyx these past few weeks. Dem's really hurt.

"Axel already called us," Marluxia's voice floated in from the other side of the line almost taunting me, "Lex is furious and Zexion refuses to speak to you until Lex calms down. Nice job".

"Shut up! It was a fucking accident! It's not like I knew it was even possible!"

"I got to go! I have a date. I'll talk to you later. That is if you still exist later," and my little brother was gone.

Great, I've completely upset my brothers. Could this day be any worse?  
"Terra?" I heard Ven's groggy voice.

I whipped around to look at my lover as he slowly sat up in our bed, "Morning," I managed.

"Terra I had a horrible dream. I got a call from Doctor Eraqus and he told me I was pregnant. Crazy right?" Ven chuckled.

I looked away from him wishing I could just let him believe it was a dream. But, sooner or later he would find out.

"Terra? That was a dream… right," I could hear tears forming and starting to fall.

He was so scared. I turned back to him and scooped in into my arms, "Please don't cry Ven… I'm so sorry about all this…"

I felt him shake his head roughly against my chest, "No! It was a dream!"

"I wish it was too, but it's reality, no matter how messed up it may be."

I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt and I pulled him closer to me. How could this have happened? It did though and now we have to deal with it. All I can say is as long as Ven wants me, I'll be here next to him. I love him and this is my fault. It's the least I can do.

XXX

So there it is. Poor Terra, poor Ven. the next two chapters are out so enjoy them too.

Oh! One other thing, I need help with baby names. I'm not going to reveal if it's a boy or a girl, that would be too nice. So leave me either a name that fits either gender or one of each if you want to help me. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long since we heard from Sephy. Must follow the plan! Sorry it's short…

Chapter 13- Sephiroth's POV

I can't believe that it's been a month already! Kairi had better find a replacement sooner rather than later. I mean I've been working my ass off with secret plans for defense and Kairi's safety. Now that I think of it… I haven't heard from Zack all month. Wonder why?

I sat down on my new bed and grabbed my phone from my dresser. It's not like it was a big room. A small bed and shabby dresser it was all I need for what should be a short stay. I flipped my phone open and blinked in confusion. It was off? When did I… oh… that's right…

X(flashback)X

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zack cried holding onto my leg as I tried to walk into the security line.

I really hate flying. I mean prices are so high and security is stupid. I really shouldn't have to fly. Why couldn't we have taken the rental car Reno and Rude came to pick me up in? I mean it's only six hours to Bastion by car. It's the next closest world for crying out loud! Anyways…

"Zack I really have to go," I grumbled trying to kick my lover off my leg.

"But you can't leave me here all alone!"

I heard Reno snicker not very far away already in line for security.

"Damn it Zack, let go! I'll call you when I get settled," I sighed and finally managed to kick him off.

He sat on the ground looking up at me, puppy dog eyes in place.

"Don't give me that look. You're lucky I even let you come to the airport with me."

He sighed and gave me one last saddened look before nodding. He jumped up and before I had time to react his lips were on mine. I sighed into the kiss and pressed back against him. I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his waist and bringing him closer to me. He pulled away and gently pecked the tip of my nose.

"Take care. I'll talk to you later," he whispered and pushed out of my embrace.

With one last forlorn look over his shoulder he walked back out of the building to get a taxi back home. I could almost swear that I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I do not cry! I shook my head slightly and managed to pull myself together. I turned back to my escorts and got in line with them.

"Make sure to turn your phone off. It's easier to do it now. We're already a little behind," Rude reminded throwing his bag on the conveyer belt.

"Good point yo!" And his cell came out and was off before I could blink.

I sighed and before setting my phone in the tray I also turned it off…

X(End flashback)X

I never turned in back on! Zack must be worried sick! Shit! I quickly turned the device back on. I really though I would have like a million texts and even more voice mails, All from Zack of course, but there were only about one hundred combined. Something like 40 texts 60 voice mails, and, knowing Zack, that's only about a week. I dialed our home number hoping he would be there. And it rang… and rang… and rang some more. I sighed and ended the call once I got voice mail. Okay try his cell. And that too rang forever until I got his voice mail. Great he's not talking to me! I decided to try mom and see what happened.

"Hello," Mom's voice answered quickly.

"Hi mom," I sighed.

"Hi deary! It's been a while. You should be glad Zack is such a wonderful helper. He was going crazy with boredom," Aerith said happily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been keeping him busy. He's helping me paint the house and we're having a blast. He's so wonderful. I am absolutely in love with him!"

I blinked a few times. Did my mom just say she loved Zack? Okay she probably meant that in a motherly way.

"I'm glad you're enjoying his company. Is he there?"

"He's making me dinner at the moment. He's trying to make up for dumping a whole can of paint on me. I was never mad really. I mean I threw paint right back. I feel so young with him around," Mom giggled.

My mother just giggled… something is very wrong. I mean, my lover has been hanging out with my mother! He's completely forgot about me… do I mean that little to him? Suddenly I really didn't feel like talking to him.

"Well, enough of my rambling. Zack!"

"No mom! I gotta go," I tried.

I heard shuffling. Best way to avoid conversation? Hang up. And that's exactly what I did. I turned my cell off before mom or Zack could call back. I sighed and flopped back on my bed feeling very alone in the world.

X(Wow a change in POV! Zack POV)X

"Seph? Sephy!" I sighed in defeat and handed the phone back to Aerith.

"That boy," she grumbled as I slumped onto the floor ready to cry.

She started tapping her foot as the she held the phone to her ear. It only took a second before she hung up with a scowl. I don't think I've ever seen Aerith so angry. I looked up at her with teary eyes not bothering to whip them away. Her scowl went away and she knelt down pulling me into a motherly hug.

"I'm sure his phone just died or something. He'll call back tomorrow," She soothed.

"He didn't call me when he first got to Bastion like he promised. I do mean something to him, right?" I sniffed.

"Of course you do. He probably got really busy and hasn't had time for anything else."

"He could have at least turned his phone on! At least sent me a text letting me know he's okay. I've been worried sick!"

"I promise he'll call back as soon as he can."

XXX

Poor Zack. Man Sephiroth, jealous much? I hope you liked. Go read the next also short chapter…


	14. Chapter 14

And then there were three. We finally get to find out what Zexion picked. Sorry it's taken so long to get to that…

Chapter 14- Demyx POV

Finally! FREEDOM! I've been out at classes since nine in the god damned morning to now. Now being six at night. You do the math, I'm too fucking tired! I hate Mondays!

Okay rant over… all I wanted to do was collapse on my bed and sleep. Sleep… how I do miss ye… so without thinking I opened the door into my room. I need to learn to either knock or listen. Because there on the other side of the room was my roommate… and his girlfriend… in bed… naked… need I say more? They didn't even notice my presence, let alone the fact that the door was open. I don't think I'll ever get the sound of both of their moaning out of my ears. Let alone the sight of them completely revealed to the world and rocking hard on that small bed. And I… being the dumbass that I am… was frozen as stiff as a board at the entryway.

"Firion, harder!" she screamed.

My roommate did just that. His girlfriend, one of the girls from the hall named Amelia, moaned in appreciation. I could tell she was close to her orgasm. I never thought my roommate would ever be sexual. He's so stoic… but then of course so in Zexion… not that we've done anything… and I really didn't need that mental image in my head every time I met up with the girl. With one longer drawn out moan from Amelia and a soft grunt from Firion it was all over. Yet, I was still frozen in place.

"Yipe!" She cried crawling under the covers.

Firion looked up at me and I could see the soft blush covering his face, "When did you…?" he started but trailed off in fear.

"Too long ago," I managed with a slight shake in my voice.

"I'm so sorry…" the silver haired girl cried ducking deeper under the covers, "we didn't think you would be back so soon…"

"My fault… should have knocked…" I sighed scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Umm… could you…?" Firion asked pointing at the door.

That would be when I finally blushed and jumped with a quick nod. I rushed out the door and closed it quickly behind me. I decided it would be horribly awkward to go back into that room so I should go for a little walk to relax and let some of the tension relive itself.

"I'll be back later," I called into the room.

There was no answer just awkward silence. I think I'll crash in one of the triplet's rooms tonight. I made my way to the stairs and out the building. By the time I closed the door behind me I noticed it was raining. I sighed and relaxed. The rain does that to me. I stepped out into the rain and just let my feat carry me. I eventually found myself on a bench in the middle of the academic quad under a tree and sat. I was already soaking wet and a little chilly but all in all that was fine by me. I leaned back and closed my eyes and immediately my mind wandered to my boyfriend. He hadn't so much as sent me a message in a month. Four very long weeks. Lexeaus actually messaged me telling me to let him be; Zex would call me when he was ready. I've been pondering over what happened to him ever since that message. There has to be something. And then, right on cue, my phone starts ringing. My eyes shot open as I reached into my pocket and flipped the device open.

"Hello, Demyx speaking," I said closing my eyes again.

"Hey," Zexion's soft voice came in through the speakers.

I sat up straight and quickly replied, "Long time no talk".

"Sorry…" he rasped.

If I didn't know better I would say he had been crying, "Zex are you okay? Did you get sick or something?"

"Not sick."

"Zex what's wrong?"

"Demyx… It's over… I'm sorry."

And before I could get a word in edgewise, he hung up. I blinked and found myself staring off in to space. It was hard to breath. My phone slipped from my hands and into a puddle. I didn't really care. He had to be kidding… why? What did I do? I've been good! I could fell tears hot against my face verses the drops of rain falling through the trees. I was cold and hot at the same time.

I slid from the bench onto my knees and screamed "WHAT DID I DO!"

I kept screaming until my throat hurt. I shivered from the cold and managed to get up. I numbly grabbed my phone and pocketed it. My eyes were dead… I was dead. I turned back to the dorms and started the long trek back. At least I had Sora, Ventus or Roxas to cry on. They'd help me. Maybe Riku, Terra and Axel could find out what I did to piss Zexion off. I can still fix this. With a glimmer of hope I started sprinting back to the dorms. It will not end this way. I swear it.

XXX

All right, three chapters as promised. Sorry they're all so short… Man, it's just not Demy's day. To Starlight At sorry it wasn't a full blown lemon but I have to make things work with the story. Actually that worked out pretty well… I hope it was good enough. Sorry if it wasn't, I'm a bit out of lemon mood at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah! BIRTH BY SLEEP! I finally get to play it! It's MINE! My precious…

Okay, creepy KH fangirl moment over. Now then this chapter is when you all are going to kill me or your all going to love me. That becomes a matter of opinion. So let's find out shall we…

Chapter 15- Axel's POV

"I still can't believe it!" Roxas grumbled as we made our way into Dr. Vexen's office.

"Relax, Rox. Ven needs moral support. The last thing he needs is people freaking out. You're going to scare the poor boy," I sighed.

I've lost count of the number of times that we've had this conversation over the past day and a half. It's starting to annoy me. I understand the news yesterday was a big shock, but Roxas is flipping shit. That's the best way to say it really. In truth, I think he's afraid of getting pregnant too. There are a few problems with his logic though. One, he hasn't gotten pregnant yet even after all of those years with Ansem. Two, we have yet to do anything sexual and it's been years now. Even if he has the capability, I highly doubt he's going to have any issues.

We sat down in our respective chairs across from Vexen ready to start the session. Maybe Vexen could give him some help with this pregnancy issue. I'm sick of hearing about it already! Roxas won't leave it alone, Sora's basically throwing a baby shower, Terra's so out of it you can't even speak to him and Ven's a moody bitch! Please make it stop.

"Good afternoon boys. How have your weeks been?" Vexen asked politely.

"Don't get me started…" Roxas grumbled.

"That bad?' Vexen asked pen at the ready.

"Somehow my brother got pregnant," Roxas hissed.

"He's freaking out," I added.

"Well this must have been an interesting turn of events?" Vexen mused, pen writing furiously.

I always wonder how he can get so many notes form a few simple words? I mean is that even possible?

"Interesting?" Okay, now Rox is pissed, "This is absolutely horrible! It's genetic you know. It means Ansem could have gotten me…" and he trailed off.

And right there, my friends, is the root of the problem. I reached over, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to me.

"Axel, could I ask a favor of you?" Vexen asked with a soft sigh.

I nodded softly kissing my beloved's forehead.

"If it is okay with both of you I would like to speak to Roxas alone for the day," Vexen said softly.

I looked up at him and back at Roxas. I would do anything if the doctor thought it was in my lovers' best interest. I didn't want to leave him, but I would if it was necessary.

"Are you okay with that Rox?" I whispered.

His arms suddenly wrapped tightly around my waist and he buried his head in my chest. He didn't want me to go either. I was about to turn to Vexen and say not today when Roxas spoke up.

"Do you think we need it?" Rox whispered just loud enough for Vexen to hear.

"I think it would be best for you," Vexen answered simply.

"Okay then," Roxas managed, "You had better be here when I get out you understand?"

"Of course I will be. I'm going to head back to the dorm, get my homework, and come hang out in the lobby. Sound fair?" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Roxas only nodded. He pulled away from me and I moved to stand and leave the room. Roxas grabbed my sleeve and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close as I deepened the kiss in need. I was worried. No doubt about that. I knew I could trust Vexen, but did Roxas? I pulled away after a minute or two and moved away from my boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon. Call me if you need me," I whispered and left shutting the door with a gentle click.

As soon as the oak door closed I felt alone. It really was the first time (classes not including) we had been separated in a long time. Since the beginning of the summer when Riku, Terra, and myself came back from college until now we had been attached at the hip. I felt incomplete all of a sudden. I noticed my hand hovering over the door handle. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and retracted my hand. This was going to be a long two hours, I could already tell. I turned around and started the trek back to the dorms to retrieve my books.

XXX

"Axel?" Sora asked as soon as I walked out of the elevator onto our floor.

"Hey," I answered still feeling weird without Roxas.

"Where's Roxas?"

"Still at his meeting. I couldn't stay, too much homework."

Roxas still didn't want anyone to know about his appointments so we told everyone that we had a club meeting to go to.

"All right. So he'll be back later. I wanted to ask him to help me cook for the party Saturday."

I shook my head, "So, you're the only one who is thinking about throwing a party over this."

Sora stuck his tongue out at me and then rushed off saying something about needing supplies and Riku just getting back. I shook my head chuckling a little at his antics. He's a crazy one for sure but we all love him. I almost made it to my room this time. My hand was on the door handle when a friend and fellow creative writing major appeared over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" Zen asked quietly.

I jumped practically having a heart attack. I'm not the jumpy one, that's Terra for crying out loud!

"Getting my homework," I answered, quickly calming down.

"Good! You can help me with my paper! I'm so much better at creative writing and I hate this damn literature class!"

I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open to check the time. It's only been a half an hour since I left I had time.

"Alright, let me see it," I sighed and followed the girl into her room.

It didn't surprise me to see her sister, Mari, in her room either. Though they were not roommates, they hung out together a lot. Then of course they are twins.

"Bringing guys into the room? What are you planning?" Mari asked slyly.

"You know as well as I do he's got a boyfriend. We're good friends and fellow creative writing majors. He's helping me with my literature paper because it sucks!" Zen commented.

I leaned on the doorframe casually waiting to be handed this paper. Zen grabbed a paper off of her desk and handed it to me.

"Help! It needs to be longer but I don't know what else to say. That story was so dry…"

"I'll see what I can do. You should be glad we're in the same class," with that I went to looking over the paper.

It only took a few seconds before I pulled a pen out to start marking up the single sheet of paper in my hands. I kept at it diligently until I finally made it to the end. I put my pen away and handed the paper back.

"Sorry if it's a little overly critical. I usually get Ven to look over my lit stuff and he's so picky," I sighed.

I saw the girl pale at how marked up the sheet was, "I knew it was bad," She sighed.

"Not bad. It was well written but it was only the basic framework of the story."

"Well I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow. Thanks again Axel and I'll see you later."

Mari also waved me off as I left the room. I reached for my phone and before my hand touched it the device started buzzing. Who's calling me? I pulled the device out and looked the number over. I didn't know it but still took the call. All in all I was glad I did.

"Hello, Axel Hikari, yes?" a older male voice said.

"That would be me," I sighed. Who was this guy?

"I'm Xigbar, Chief of police locally in Destiny Islands. I was informed a few hours ago that a prisoner by the name of Ansem escaped last night. You were on the list of possible people he might be after. Your family at home has already been warned…" I cut him off there.

As soon as Ansem's name was said I paled and my thoughts immediately went to Roxas. He was alone!

"Did you contact Roxas Strife yet," I asked quickly.

"We tried. He was the first one on the list but his phone was off. We wish to get all of you boys into a safe place…"

"Call one of my brothers or one of the other Strife boys. I have to get Roxas, he's alone," and I hung up hurriedly.

Screw my safety, Roxas came first. I looked at the time on my phone and noticed I only had fifteen minutes to get over there. I was going to be late. I took off without another though. I heard a few people call my name as I rushed by but I ignored them. I had to get to Roxas. I just had to. How could they let that man escape? How could they? I skidded to stop at the bus stop just as the bus pulled away. I tried to chase it, not having the time to wait ten minutes for another one. It didn't stop and I was forced to wait. I paced back and forth. I was going to be late and Ansem was out and about. I was going to be late and Roxas was alone. I shouldn't have come back to the dorms. I should have waited there.

I finally saw the bus round the bend and stopped my pacing. My foot immediately started tapping. I couldn't stay still; I was so hyped up on adrenaline. The bus came to a stop and people moved off of it slowly. Well at least slowly for me. As soon as I could I rushed on and the bus drove away a few minutes later. To long. I noticed I had my phone gripped tightly in my hand and I opened it to check the time again. I was supposed to be there! Right now, I should be there, Roxas just finished and I should be there. But, I wasn't and that was the whole problem. The bus ride took forever and I rushed out as soon as the doors opened. Nothing mattered but getting to Roxas to safety. Nothing at all. I rushed into the office building and looked around furiously for my boyfriend. He was nowhere in sight maybe he hadn't come out yet. I looked at my phone again, no way. I was twenty minutes late at this point due to the other stops along the way. He couldn't still be here. I went to the secretaries' desk quickly. Maybe she would know where he was.

"Hello, did Roxas come out of his appointment with Doctor Vexen yet?" I asked as politely as I could at the time.

"Yes he did, about twenty minutes ago. He sat here for a while and about ten minutes ago went outside. I figured he found you and went home," she said.

"Thank you," I said hurriedly and I rushed outside, "Roxas!" I called walking through the streets near by the office.

I looked into every available window. I tried to call him over and over but I kept getting voice mail. I left message after message. Finally giving up when I didn't get him after the twentieth message. I couldn't find him. I made my way back to the office unsure of what else to do.

"Rox! This isn't funny!" I called voice catching, "Come on. We have to go. Something horrible has happened!"

I kept calling to him as I rushed up and down the street checking businesses over and over again. Until I couldn't scream anymore my throat hurt so much and I tripped over something and crashed to the ground. Tears where falling from my eyes as I tried to pick myself back up but I couldn't. I managed to sit up in the middle of the sidewalk and I looked at the item that tripped me. I was going to kill it. Almost like it was the objects fault I couldn't find Roxas. Then I saw it. I paled even more as I sat there looking at a cell phone, the picture of the two of use smiling up at me twenty new voice mails flashing on the screen. And I lost it.

XXX

Okay how many of you are ready to kill me now? But, remember, if you kill me you don't get to find out what happens.


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome back to the wonderful world of Strausberg's Waltz! I've been sick, doing way to much homework and with my free time I've been obsessing over Birth by Sleep. I just finished Ven's story and Aqua's and just started Terra's (not that you all care). Okay I'm done rambling. Here's the chapter. Sorry it is late… I swear all of the above is true plus lack of inspiration…

**Warning:** I did not miss these stupid things… **Rape and abuse. Not a fun chapter. **You have been warned. I will hear nothing about this chapter being horrible and I have no right to write it. I had enough of that in ATL! (Then of course if you hated the abuse and shit in ATL then why are you here?)

Roxas POV

I watched as my boyfriend closed the door, leaving me feeling utterly alone. I just stared at the lifeless wood, unable to look away and admit that I was alone for the first time is so long.

"Roxas," Vexen called to me.

I pulled myself out of my trance and turned back to him, "It feels weird being without him…" I whispered.

"How long has it been since you two were separated?" Vexen asked quietly.

"The last time I remember was right before he came home from college for the summer. We spent every minute possible together since then. I mean other than school, it wasn't to difficult."

"Roxas I bet you're wondering why I would want you alone for this session."

"It crossed my mind."

"Roxas I would like your honest opinion about your relationship."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I've seen you two together for over a month now. I know at least a little about what you two have gone through. I am curious as to how you actually see your relationship with Axel compared to what I have observed."

"We're fine," I whispered though I know I wasn't sure of myself.

"Do you truly believe that?" Vexen asked pen going furiously across the paper again.

I sighed and looked down at my lap. Who was I kidding?

"No," I sighed in defeat, "I feel like I've been nothing but a burden to him. I love him more than anything but I do nothing but hold him back. He always puts my needs and me first. It's always about me and I feel so helpless because I can't make him happy," I choked out.

I knew that all wasn't right between the two of us. I knew we were strained. I just… I didn't want to admit something was wrong because…

"I'm just so afraid of a life without him. I love him so much and I want to get better. I want to make him happy. But I can't do that as I am. I'm only hurting us both," I managed.

"Roxas, admitting there's a problem doesn't cause the problem to grow in most cases. In cases like this, admitting there is one is the first step to salvaging the situation," Vexen said, pen coming to a halt.

"What if it gets worse? What if I can't get better?" I asked, screaming inwardly as pain tore through my entire body.

"You said you want to get better Roxas. Do you or do you not wish to leave your past behind?"

"More than anything," I stated, looking Vexen directly in the eyes.

"Then you've won half the battle. Now all you have to do is struggle through. It won't be easy, but you have what it takes to come through this."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my sleeve, "You think so?" I sniffed.

"I truly do, Roxas," Vexen smiled setting his clipboard down.

I managed a soft smile. It wasn't forced either. I was really grateful to Vexen.

"I think that's the first time I've seen a smile reach your eyes," Vexen noted.

"I can't remember the last time I smiled without some sort of insecurity behind it," I sighed.

"Well, I'm flattered."

I nodded gently. There was a soft beeping from the desk.

"Damn clock. It seems our time has expired for the day. It's been very insightful to talk to you Roxas."

"Anything to move on. I want to be strong for everyone again. I know I can never be exactly like when I was a kid, but I want to get as close as I can," I sighed, standing and shrugging my coat on.

"Alright then. I'll see you soon Roxas. Take care of Axel for me, will you? He's a good kid."

I nodded with another small smile before walking out the door. It's amazing what can happen in a few short hours. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home and take a nap. I made my way to the lobby and was surprised to see it empty. Axel should have been there? I pull my phone on and turn it back on. It blinked back to life and I notice I had missed a few calls from my family and a voice mail from an unknown number but no Axel. I looked out the doors and decided it was a nice enough day. Might as well wait for him outside. He should be here any second. He probably got held up at the dorms. So I opened the doors and stood just outside Vexen's office building and dialed my voice mail.

"You have one unheard message… first unheard message…" The annoying female robotic voice said.

Then the voice changed to an older male voice, "Hello, Mr. Strife, this is Xigbar, chief of police on Destiny Islands…" my first thought was, why are the police calling me? What happened?"I need you to stay inside with your family and around other people. The dorms would be ideal until we can send an officer over for you protection. We were informed a few hours ago that your stepfather, Ansem, has escaped…" and that's all I heard.

My phone clattered to the ground. I heard it crash and then it was quiet. Not even the hustle and bustle around me was noticed. There was no noise and no motion. At least that's the way it seemed to me. I finally managed to make myself move and wheeled around to rush back into the office building only to notice that I was a good ways down the street. I hate it when I pace when I'm on the phone. I located the building not to far down the street and took off towards it. I was running and suddenly there was movement again. I couldn't move. It seemed that the entire crowd was moving against me. I ended up getting pushed off to the side of the road as I tried to bolt. I didn't even notice I was close to a secluded ally, that the crowd had thinned again and I was one of a select few people on the street. I didn't know anything until something grabbed my wrist. Before I even had time to scream I felt something hard hit my head and all was black.

XXX (rape scene, read at own risk) XXX

I blinked my eyes open to find myself in a very dimly lit room. Even the small amount of light in the tiny room was too much for me. I groaned in pain and tried to move my arm to rub my eyes. I was confused when I found I couldn't move my arms. My eyes opened wide suddenly alert. Where was I? How did I get here? I looked quickly around my surroundings and paled even more. It looked way too much like that dreaded basement… no. I scanned the room in a panic until my eyes landed on my personal nightmare lounging on the couch in the corner.

"Why good morning, pet," Ansem smirked.

I shook my head furiously and tried to struggle out of my bonds. This was not happening. Not again. I wouldn't let it happen again.

"What, not happy to see me?" Ansem chuckled, slowly getting out of his seat.

I shook my head furiously, trying to stop the tears crawling to my eyes. He crept towards me a sadistic smirk on his face. He finally reached me and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. My eyes were the size of saucers.

"Still as beautiful as ever. I've missed you so much, my pet."

I tried to jerk away from him. He gripped me tighter and I felt something cold against my arm.

"Now, now pet. That's not how we play," He whispered in my ear.

Then there was a sharp pain in my arm and there was blood dripping down my arm. I groaned in pain at the sensation. Ansem smirked at me and suddenly there was a hand running over me. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was naked.

"All of my marks are so faded. I'll have to make new ones so you will always remember whom you belong to," Ansem growled, showing me the bloodstained knife.

He ran his tongue over the blade gently, as to not draw blood from himself, a crazed look in his eyes. I started shaking uncontrollably. Then the knife was out of my sight. I didn't have long to think about where he had moved it too when suddenly a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. I hissed and bit my lip to stifle the white-hot pain. Ansem laughed like a manic and I felt the cold metal pull through my skin and a jagged line formed on my shoulder. He removed the blade sharply and dug it into my opposite side. It was removed quickly and then it was going too fast for me to keep track, random slashing over my body, marking me. It finally stopped and I hung limply, blood gushing out of each open wound. I could feel my eyes closing. I would have done anything to let them close and to be rid of the pain even for a few short hours but Ansem had other plans.

"You look beautiful drenched in red, pet."

I didn't even move. I was so weak, so tired.

"Let's see how much you have forgotten without me," he growled.

SNAP!

I hate that noise. No, I despise it. My family and friends know better than to snap around me. But, sometimes someone else does and I would have problems. It has gotten to a point where it was only a misplaced erection that I could will away. But, with Ansem, it was like a different story.

I was too tired to even blink a second before now I had picked my head up too look at Ansem. He smirked evilly yet he seemed satisfied as he scanned over my body. I could feel my erection pulsing. I was watching his every movement with blank eyes. I was still his pet… his slave… there was nothing I could do about it. Suddenly my shackles where opened and I dropped to the ground. I felt his hand in my hair and I was dragged back up and pushed against the wall back to my captor. My heart was beating franticly. I didn't want this to happen again. I thought I was finally free and yet here I was again. Letting him do as he pleases. Then there was a blinding pain that shot from my rectum up my spin as he shoved into my unprepared entrance. In my right mind I would have cried out in pain not pleasure. Then I was being roughly moved as my tormentor pushed me up against the wall, harder and harder with each thrust. More blood was dripping from my abused hole. I didn't think my body could handle more blood loss. Yet again I couldn't tell you if he raped me for a second or an hour. For all I know it was even longer that that… but finally the pain rose to it's greatest height as Ansem came deep inside of me, his cum stinging the cuts lining my abused passage. I heard him sigh in contentment as he pulled out of me. I fell once again to the floor. I heard him walking away as I curled up in a ball, finally back in my right mind. I could feel hot tears running down my checks and I didn't try to stop them. I was still too weak to save myself. I really was useless.

My eyes closed and before I managed to fall into a tormented sleep. I saw my lovers worried face.

XXX

There we go. Poor Roxy. He can't cut a break can he? Sorry once again it's a little late. I'll try to get 2 out this week because of it. No promises because I'll be with my family. So unless I get them written today or tomorrow I won't be able to get two out.


End file.
